The Sindria Cafe
by sukarettimay
Summary: Yamuraiha never would've talk to him if she hadn't entered that peculiar cafe that one day after swimming practice. She never would've made friends with all his co-workers. She never would've fallen in love with him. But she did. AU [SharrYamu]
1. Friday: Just a Little Blueberry Cake

**_disclaimer:/ I don't own Magi in any way, shape or form._**

-x-

Sharrkan stood behind the counter, back to the front door as he polished the glasses on display with a small rag. Only the small radio was heard as he set down each finished glass with a sigh.

The cafe was almost empty, save for himself and the assistant manager, Ja'far, and quite frankly, he really didn't see a reason to stick around. He was wasting his time here.

_Jingle-linga-ling!_

Sharrkan tilted his head away from the glasses as the bells at the top of the doorway jingled. Just when his shift was about to end too, he thought exasperatedly. He swore he was almost ready to dash out of the little Sindria cafe, if it weren't for the few more customers waiting to be served.

He groaned inwardly as the sound of footsteps filled the vacant room. Oh joy.

It wasn't like he hated his job or anything. No, it was probably the best part of his day. It was just that it was Friday, and Friday meant good, hard man time to himself, but working an evening shift in the cafe was really cutting into his plans.

He sighed, setting down the rag and glass, wiping his hands on his green apron, before turning around to face the customer.

"Welcome to the Sindria Cafe, what would you like to order?" He recited the mandatory work greeting monotonously, his eyes focused on the cash register in front of him.

The voice of a girl was sardonic as she snapped back. "Oh my, aren't you just the definition of cheerful."

_Not even fifteen words into the conversation and this person's already bitchier than Ja'far on one of his lectures._ Sharrkan scowled.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He apologized with little to no sincerity. "We don't serve cheerfulness here."

He could sense the irritation in her voice as she replied back. "It's rude to treat your customers with disrespect, you know."

"Sassy aren't we?" Sharrkan retorted.

"I could say the same for you."

He looked up at the feminine voice, with a retort at the tip of his tongue when he paused. The girl behind the counter- the customer- she seemed familiar.

She sparked a memory in him, but he couldn't get a hold of who she was. Her hair was a light shade of blue- a trait that would usually be hard to forget- and her eyes were a vibrant shade of blue. A beach bag hung around her shoulder, her hand clutching it tightly. Her skin was slightly wet, and small droplets of water slid off her body and onto the cafe's wooden floor creating puddles he'd probably have to mop up later.

"Hey," Sharrkan snapped his fingers in realization. "Aren't you that smart chick from my Chemistry and Biology classes? Uh… Yamu right?"

The girl rose an eyebrow. "Yamuraiha, actually." She corrected.

Sharrkan shrugged lazily. "Yamu sounds better."

Yamuraiha rolled her eyes. "Whatever." she sighed. "And you're Sharrkan?"

He nodded with a smirk. "That's my name, don't wear it out." When she rolled her eyes, he glared. "So are you gonna order anything or what?"

Yamuraiha's eyes narrowed, flickering towards the menu that hung above his head. "I'll just have some blueberry cake." She answered with a small trace of annoyance.

"For here or to-go?"

"Here, I guess." She shrugged.

Sharrkan snorted, as he slid open the glass case filled with the desserts that Ja'far had prepared a few hours prior. "What, no 'please'?" He drawled, as he reached for one of the plates stacked on the counter behind him.

Yamuraiha huffed. "As if." She crossed her arms. "Why should I say please to the jackass that couldn't even remember my name?"

"Hey, I wasn't the one who walked in here and insulted me!" Sharrkan defended with grounded teeth.

"They're not insults if they're true, stupid." She hissed back. His eyes turned to slits as he plopped a small piece of the blueberry cake on the plate messily.

"I'm not stupid!"

"I beg to differ."

Sharrkan groaned. "Why are you so bitchy?!" He snapped, grabbing a knife and fork. "It was a damn joke!"

"Well maybe I wouldn't be so 'bitchy' if someone could've actually been more kind to his customers!" Yamuraiha growled with a huff.

"Argh, whatever!" He threw the plate down with enough strength not to break it, but to make a loud clatter as it fell onto the counter. "Just take your damn cake."

Yamuraiha flinched, but quickly hid it with a scowl, dumping three silver coins onto the counter. She tsked, grabbing the plate and utensils before sitting down at one of the tables.

Sharrkan glowered at her for a moment as she set down her bag adjacent to her chair, stuffing a forkful of cake into her mouth, before he directed his gaze to where she was formerly standing.

Water puddled around the area in front of the counter, courtesy of the water droplets that dribbled off of Yamuraiha's skin. He scowled.

"You dripping water everywhere!" He groaned, motioning to the pool of water. "Why are you all wet anyways?"

Yamuraiha paused, eyes glancing down at the puddle before narrowing at him. "I'm sorry if I just came from swimming practice."

He eyed her bag, which had slumped over against her chair leg. That explains the beach bag, but…. "Who the hell goes swimming without bringing a towel?" He asked.

She looked down, scrunching up her face. "I forgot it at home, okay?" Yamuraiha sighed sharply, crossing her arms.

Sharrkan snorted. "Good job, genius."

Yamuraiha huffed. "Shut up." She snapped back sharply. He glared, but complied nonetheless.

They bathed in silence for a while, the sound of the crackling radio filling the room as it did before the blue-haired girl arrived. Sharrkan sighed after a moment, as he turned to resume his cup-cleaning.

Yamuraiha took a side-glance at him, a glare settling itself onto her face as she turned back to her food.

"So…" She broke the silence. "Why are you working at a cafe?"

Sharrkan glanced at her. "I thought you wanted me to shut up." He said sarcastically, ignoring the question.

She glowered. "Just answer the damn question!"

Rolling his eyes, he set down the glass. "I work here for reasons."

Yamuraiha set down her fork, as her eyebrow twitched in agitation. "What kind of reasons?" She prompted, restraining her impatience.

"Certain reasons."

She scowled. "You're so annoying, you know that?"

"And you're so nosy, did you know that?" He retorted with a glare.

"All I did was ask you why you work in a cafe!"

"Why I work here, is none of your damn business!"

"Well excuse me for trying to start a conversation!"

"You could've said something else you know!"

"Why the hell are you so offended by my question anyways?!"

"Why are you so into my life?"

"I'm not into it, I just wanna know why you're working here! Is that so hard to answer?!"

"Well maybe it is!"

"And why is that?!"

"You don't need to know!"

The bells above the door jingled, interrupting their dispute. They turned to the door. The new arrivals, a blonde and a redhead, stood in the doorway, confused expressions etched onto their faces.

"Uh, hey Sharr!" the blonde greeted. The redhead followed in suit with a short nod.

Sharrkan rose an eyebrow, giving a small wave. "Hey Pisti. Spartos." He said, leaning back exasperatedly.

Pisti bounced into the cafe curiously. "What are you still doing here?" She asked, as Spartos walked in after her. "Didn't your shift end a few minutes ago?"

Sharrkan glanced at the clock, and sure enough, it was already several minutes after 4:30. He looked at his hands, setting down the glass and rag carefully.

"Yeah."

Running a hand through his hair, he untied his uniform- the dark green apron. He hung it on the hooks on the wall behind him, where other aprons were displayed.

He glared at Yamuraiha as he maneuvered his way out from behind the counter, and made his way towards the door. "Later." He said shortly, making his way out of the cafe.

Yamuraiha huffed, crossing her arms as she narrowed her eyes down at her cake. She stood up abruptly, her chair making a screech as she pushed it out. Snatching her bag from the floor, she exited the cafe, leaving the two other room occupants bewildered.

"Well that was weird."

-x-

an:/ Teehee, new story! :33 Multi-chapter too! Oh god, I hope I finish this, I love the idea of cafes. And SharrYamu, which I think is pretty obvious by now, haha! Please, make this little girl happy and give her your feedback! Sharrkan's weird behavior will probably be revealed in the later chapters (if I actually get there), just saying.

M'kay baii.

-Suka-chan


	2. Saturday: Mango Ice Cream Biscuit

_**disclaimer:/ I don't own Magi in any way, shape or form.**_

-x-

Yamuraiha's hand hovered over the door knob as she narrowed her eyes. She had no clue why she was there again. Why _was_ she even there? There wasn't any reason for her to be, right?

The wooden sign swung slightly above her, the words, "Sindria Cafe" staring down at her. She could see the familiar set-up she was in the day before through the glass window. That infuriating cashier was absent though, much to her utter relief, instead replaced with a large blue-haired man- an Imuchakk, she processed in her head.

It was someone other than that asshole from yesterday, so what was stopping her from going inside?

_That's right. It _isn't_ that asshole._

She took a deep breath, before pushing open the door. The jingle of the bells above the door filled the room, and a few of the occupants took a short glance before turning back to their food.

Yamuraiha's eyes scanned the room; more people than the day before were scattered throughout the tables. The Imuchakk was standing behind the counter, a grin on his face as he conversed with the customer.

With a sigh, she made her way to the counter, waiting a moment until the customer left, before stepping up to the cashier.

"Welcome to the Sindria Cafe, what would you like to order?" He certainly did seem a little more friendly than the previous cashier. She sighed inwardly in thanks.

"Well, I've only been here one other time before…" Yamuraiha started, a little sheepish laugh escaping her lips as she realized how unprepared she had been. "So can you recommend me anything?"

Much to her surprise, the Imuchakk cashier laughed. "Well, one of my favorite desserts on the menu are the ice cream biscuits." He said with a grin. "Ice cream at straight from my home country of Imuchakk with a little biscuit to go along with it."

Yamuraiha smiled. Yes, she _definitely _liked this cashier better than that douche Sharrkan. "Okay then. I'll have one of your mango ice cream biscuits."

If possible, the cashier's grin grew wider. "Great!" He said cheerily. "One mango ice cream biscuit coming right up." He turned, opening the small freezer underneath the counter, something she didn't notice the day prior, before pulling out a tub of golden yellow ice cream. "The name's Hinahoho, by the way."

"I'm Yamuraiha."

He grabbed a ceramic plate from the stack, opening the drawer for an ice cream scoop.

"Yamuraiha, huh? That's a nice name." He remarked, as he slid open the display case and reach for a biscuit. "What is that, Magnostadtan?"

Yamuraiha nodded. "Yeah. My foster dad was from Magnostadt." She watched as he placed the biscuit in the middle of the plate, popping off the lid of the ice cream container.

"Really?" He asked rhetorically as he dropped a scoop of the ice cream onto the biscuit. "You want some whipped cream on this?"

She shrugged. "Sure."

Yamuraiha stared as he sprayed a generous amount of the fluffy white creme onto the desert. He took a spoon from the door, carefully dropping it next to the biscuit. "And… done." Hinahoho grinned with a small sense of pride in his eyes. He held it out to her. "There you go, Yamuraiha."

She took the treat delicately in one hand, a small smile adorning her face. "Thank you." She reached into her pocket with her free hand, digging around for several coins when Hinahoho stopped her.

"What are you doing?"

She gave him an obvious look. "I still need to pay you, don't I?"

He grinned. "That's alright, it's on the house." Yamuraiha's eyes widened.

"R-Really?"

"Yeah! Think of it as a treat from me." He waved off her worry.

She still hesitated. "A-Are you sure?"

Hinahoho laughed. "Of course." He insisted. "How can I let such a nice customer pay for her meal?" Yamuraiha smiled gratefully.

"Nice, huh? I think you got the wrong chick, Hinahoho." Someone remarked behind her, and she whipped around.

_Oh great,_ she thought with a scowl, her mood dampening at the look of the new arrival. _And I was having such a nice day, too._

Sharrkan stood behind her, hands in his pockets lazily with a large paper bag hanging on the crook of his wrist. A glare was situated onto his face, as he eyed the blue-haired girl distastefully. "Yamu." He spat out.

She frowned, narrowing her eyes. "It's Yamuraiha, jackass."

"It's Sharrkan, bitch." Sharrkan mocked venomously.

"I'm not a bitch."

"I beg to differ."

Yamuraiha clenched her jaw tightly. He was mocking her, and she didn't like it. "Don't you have anything better to do than to insult me?"

"Yeah, but why miss this chance?" He sneered back.

"You can do that whenever you feel like it!"

Sharrkan grinned almost mockingly. "Glad to know I have your permission to insult you whenever."

Yamuraiha glared back harshly in return. "I didn't mean it like that, stupid!"

Sharrkan rose a brow and he smirked. "Really 'cause that's what I heard."

"You are such a dick, you know that?!" She hissed.

"At least I'm not a sassy little brat!"

Hinahoho sweatdropped, laughing nervously. Their argument seemed to be earning them a little unwanted attention. He sensed the deep hatred and annoyance the two had for each other, and scratched the back of his head. "Uh…" He attempted to halt their dispute. "What are you doing here early Sharrkan? Your shift doesn't start until after the lunch break."

The Heliohaptian looked to the side with a scowl. "Ja'far ran out of ingredients." He gestured towards the bag he held. "And since I got the next shift, he made me go to the store and get them."

"Ah, alright." Hinahoho nodded with a short skittish chuckle. "Go ahead then."

Sharrkan rose a bemused eyebrow, walking towards the kitchen door. With a short, irritated glance towards the blue-haired customer, which she returned just as harshly, he disappeared behind the doorway.

Hinahoho watched the blue-haired girl scowl, her eyebrows furrowing.

He coughed. "So… I see you've met Sharr." He piped up, attempting to get her attention. It worked, much to his relief.

"Sharr? You mean Sharrkan?" Yamuraiha repeated. She nodded. "Yeah, although I wish I hadn't…"

Hinahoho rose a curious eyebrow. "And why is that?" He could tell from their short interaction that they weren't the best of friends, but that didn't explain the reasons behind their little rivalry.

Yamuraiha sighed. "Oh, he just didn't leave the best impression yesterday." She said, looking downwards, eyes slitted. Hinahoho noticed her fingers clench around the plate, but before he could comment on it, she looked back up at him with a small tight-lipped smile. "Thank you for the free food, Hinahoho. You think I can take this for to-go?"

Hinahoho nodded in understanding. "Sure. Just make sure you bring the plate and spoon back."

"Thank you." Her smile grew a little larger in gratefulness.

He grinned in return. "No problem."

With a small wave, Yamuraiha turned, and made her way out of the cafe.

He watched, a small flower of concern blossoming inside him.

"Oh, great, she's gone." The Heliohaptan's voice emerged from the kitchen doorway.

Hinahoho only inhaled deeply. "Isn't she the kind of girl you usually go for?" He asked curiously.

Sharrkan scoffed, turning his nose upwards. "As if I'd go for such a bitchy smartass."

Hinahoho let out a sigh, placing a large hand onto his hip, the other rising to scratch the side of his head. "What did you even do to her anyways, Sharr?" He murmured. "She looked ready to kill."

Sharrkan shrugged. "I may or may not have been in a bad mood when she came into the cafe yesterday." He held his hands up in defense as he sensed the chastising aura that Imuchakk gained. "Hey, it's not my fault that she was such a sassy little brat."

Hinahoho groaned, running a hand down his face. "I swear, you're such an idiot sometimes."

-x-

an:/ Hey again. It is I! Suka-chan! I wasn't gonna upload this until like Friday, but then I was like, "Whatever I'm already finished" SO here we are. :3 OH. Before I forget! Thank you those who favorited (_Eth-Eesome_, _woowoo13_), followed (_ThePugGirl_, _woowoo13_, _xTheLostEdenx_) and reviewed (_Eth-Eesome_, and the guest _Indigo_) On a side note... HOLY CRAPPUCCINO I JUST GOT CAUGHT UP WITH THE ADVENTURES OF SINBAD AND LET ME TELL YOU I HAD A FANGIRLASM WHEN I SAW 16 YEAR OLD SINBAD, LIKE SERIOUSLY OH MY GOD LIKE WOW I KNEW HE WAS A SEXY GUY, BUT THIS IS LIKE TAKING IT TO THE NEXT LEVEL OH MY GOD.

M'kay baii.  
>-Suka-chan<p>

ps:/ sorry for the banana-sucking chappie and little plot-development.


	3. Sunday: Strawberry & Chocolate Pancakes

**_disclaimer:/ I don't own Magi in any way shape or form. Shit, I wanted to._**

-x-

Matal Mogamett watched his surrogate daughter as she placed the newly clean plate and spoon into the plastic bag carefully. The spoon clanked against the dish loudly, as she sighed.

"Yamuraiha." Mogamett called, his voice slightly raspy from old age. The said girl looked up from her work. "What's wrong, my dear?"

"Oh, it's nothing you have to worry about, father." Yamuraiha waved it off, slinging the plastic bag into the crook of her elbow. "I'm going out. I'll be back by lunch, probably."

Mogamett nodded. "Do you mind getting some groceries while you're out?" He asked. "I believe we're low on eggs, bread and tea."

"Eggs, bread, and tea." Yamuraiha repeated. "Alright." She said, nodding, before maneuvering her way around the kitchen table, towards the front door. "I'll see you later, father." She waved slightly as she pulled the door open.

"Goodbye, Yamuraiha," Came his short reply.

She closed the door, not bothering to lock the door as she knew that Mogamett would get to it in a while. A small sigh escaped her lips and she tilted her head upwards.

_I'll go to the groceries first. _She thought, with a small nod of her head before she started her walk. She didn't want to risk going into the cafe if _he_ was there. No, two days in a row was too much for her. She's already seen enough of that guy.

She exhaled. Her thoughts were too focused on that certain _asshole,_ she realized, and she was almost sure that she was overthinking things.

_He was probably having a bad day. It's not like I talked to him enough to know that he's _really_ a jackass to everyone._ Yamuraiha thought. _He did seem a little... miffed when I ordered. _She nodded, hands on her hips. _Yes, of course that's it._ A small smile played on her lips.

_But… _The smile dissipated, and she averted her eyes downwards._ I guess it was kind of my fault for setting him off_. She sighed.

_Maybe I can apologize for being so rude during class._

Yamuraiha let out a breath and looked up, realizing she already reached her destination: the Southern Seas Grocery. The door slid open automatically as she approached it.

_So… _she scanned the store, grabbing a basket from next to the door. _Eggs, bread and tea._ She recited in her head, as she carefully placed the bag with the plate in it in the basket.

She walked through the aisles, grabbing what she needed and setting them into her basket.

_Eggs, bread… all I need is tea… _Her eyes examined the caffeine aisle carefully, shifting slowly across the floor. _Father likes green tea, right? Uh…_ Her hand reached for one of the boxes, and her slender fingers almost got a hold of it when a tall figure bumped into her.

Yamuraiha stumbled a bit, her basket shaking as she attempted to keep her balance.

Much to her relief and mild confusion, a hand foreign to her quickly reacted and grabbed her arm to steady her. She bit her lip, as she took a glance at her savior.

"Oh, I'm so sorry for bumping into you, Miss." A velvety voice said as the hand that didn't grab her arm reached for her own. "I hope you can forgive me."

Yamuraiha rose an eyebrow, taking in the sight of the elder male in front of her: long purple hair tied in a low ponytail, warm golden brown eyes, golden hoop earrings, and a small, charming smile on his face. Perhaps if she was a little more into flirts she would have blushed at his smooth talk.

She waved him off. "Yeah, don't worry about it." She had to stifle her laugh as the man cracked when she didn't seem to be affected by his charm.

He composed himself quickly, coughing slightly. "My name is Sinbad." He smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet such a beautiful young woman such as yourself."

-x-

About a few hours later found the pair walking along the sidewalk quietly, arms full of multiple plastic bags from the store. Somehow, Yamuraiha found herself stuck with the elder man after she completed her groceries.

"So, Miss Yamuraiha," Sinbad broke the small silence that overtook them for a short moment. Yamuraiha hummed. "You said that you need to deliver something?"

She nodded, sending a quick glance at the plastic bag that held the cafe's utensils. "Yeah. Don't worry, the place should be nearby."

The man known as Sinbad was far more… carefree than her first impression lead her to believe. A little too carefree, actually. He was actually quite tolerable when he wasn't flirting, which she discovered was more often than not.

They turned the corner, and the familiar sign of the cafe reached her line of sight.

"Oh, there it is." Yamuraiha tried not to sound too excited. Through the clear windows, she could see the Imachukk cheerily handing a drink to a customer. She smiled in relief.

Sinbad followed her line of sight and hummed.

She heard him, and arched a brow. "What?"

He shook his head with a knowing smile. "Nothing, nothing." He waved off. "Let's go."

Yamuraiha's brow didn't lower, but she didn't say anything as Sinbad walked ahead towards the door. She shrugged inwardly and bounded after him, opening the door.

The sound of the bells that were becoming familiar to her ears rang, and Hinahoho looked up from his post.

"Yamuraiha! Good to see you again." The large man greeted her. "You brought the plate back?"

The said blue-haired girl smiled back, lifting one of the plastic bags from her arm onto the counter. "Yeah." She said. "Thanks again for letting me bring it home."

Hinahoho laughed. "Anything for such a nice customer." He said taking the plate. "You did seem like you could use it." Finally taking a glance behind her, Hinahoho noticed the purple haired man that stepped in after her. "Oh, my king! You're back."

Yamuraiha rose an eyebrow. "My king?"

"Yeah!" Hinahoho grinned. "The whole staff knows that Sinbad treats this place as his kingdom, and us as his generals."

"Sinbad?" She whipped around to see the grinning flirt she managed to meet. "This guy?"

Hinahoho dipped his head towards one side. "Yeah." He confirmed. "He's our boss after all."

Before Yamuraiha could comment, Sinbad walked up to the counter, lifting his own plastic bags onto it.

"I bought the extra fruits." He said happily. "Miss Yamuraiha, why don't you stay for a bit? I can get Ja'far to cook something for you."

"Cook for who?"

They turned to the kitchen doorway, where a white-haired man with pale skin and freckles stood, a disapproving frown plastered on his face.

"Hey Ja'far!"

The one known as Ja'far ignored his greeting, as he placed his hands onto his hips. "Sin, you idiot! How many times do I have to tell you that you can't just pick up random girls and bring them here!" He chastised. Yamuraiha couldn't help but wonder how often did that happen.

Sinbad rose his hands up in defense. "Hey, she needed to come here anyways!" He nudged her. "Right, Miss Yamuraiha?"

She nodded slowly, and somewhat confusedly.

"Don't worry, Ja'far!" Hinahoho cut in. "I let her borrow one of our plates after Sharr kinda pissed her off."

Ja'far scowled. "Sharrkan, huh?" He growled. "That idiot!" Yamuraiha inwardly smiled, happy that someone agreed with her. Ja'far took a deep breath. "Sin is right. You should stay a bit. It's the least we can do to apologize for our employee's poor behavior."

Yamuraiha laughed nervously. "No, it's fine, it was partially my fault." She waved the offer off politely. "I have to get home soon, anyways."

"You can bring it home then, Miss Yamuraiha." Sinbad grinned at her.

She sighed. "I guess I can." She said, giving in.

Hinahoho grinned. "Great!" He cheered. "What can we get you?"

Yamuraiha pursed her lips. "I'm not so sure..."

Ja'far cleared his throat. "Perhaps I can make you something with the fruits." He suggested, taking the bag of fruits that Sinbad left on the counter. "How about a strawberry and chocolate chip pancake?"

Yamuraiha smiled. "Why not?" She asked rhetorically. "Do you mind making two? I want my father to have a taste too."

"Of course not." Ja'far shook his head. "You just wait here. I'll have your food in a moment." With that, he disappeared behind the doorway and into the kitchen.

Sinbad grinned at the two blunettes. "I gotta get to work, or else Ja'far will kill me." He laughed. "I'll see you two later."

Sinbad too, disappeared into the kitchen, leaving the cashier and customer to themselves.

Hinahoho was the first to speak up. "You sure you'll alright?" For a few moments Yamuraiha didn't respond, and he was about to change the subject when she smiled.

"Yeah, don't worry, I'm fine." She said. "I plan to apologize to Sharrkan tomorrow, too, so I think it's going to be alright."

Hinahoho grinned softly down at her. "Good for you, Yamuraiha." He ruffled her hair a bit. "You know, you are kind of like my younger sister."

Yamuraiha rose a brow. "Really? What's she like?"

Hinahoho leaned back. "Well, for one, she didn't fall for Sinbad's tricks." Yamuraiha laughed.

"I like her already."

He laughed. "She's kind, too." Hinahoho continued. "And she's one of the toughest girls I know."

Yamuraiha squinted. "Tough?" She repeated disbelievingly. "When I have been tough?"

"Well..." The Imachukk rubbed his small stubble, "I saw you snap back at Sharrkan yesterday when he insulted you. I'm sure he's sorry about that by the way," She chuckled and waved it off. "Anyways, from what I know, it takes a lot of toughness to stand up for yourself."

"Really?" Yamuraiha glanced up at him with curious eyes. "How would you know?"

He tilted his head. "Believe it or not, but I used to be such a wimp until my king came along! I couldn't get any job because I would always chicken out." He pointed at his headband. "You see this? These are a symbol of the coming of age for us Imuchakks. Something to prove of our adulthood."

Yamuraiha hummed. "Yeah I've heard of that." She said. "Don't you have to do something in order to get it, though?"

Hinahoho nodded. "When an Imachukk reaches adulthood, we have to prove ourselves by getting a job." Hinahoho sighed. "It might not seem like much, but due to our large size, we can really do anything too delicate so there wasn't a lot we could do."

"You're working at a café. I don't see anything more 'delicate' than that." Yamuraiha pointed out, baffled.

Hinahoho grinned. "Actually, I only work indoors for a little while before I go spear-fishing for some of Ja'far's seafood based foods on the menu."

"Thank you for doing that, by the way." The two twisted themselves to face the door, where Ja'far stood, holding a white take-out box in his hands.

Hinahoho dismissed the praise, though a prideful grin still made its way onto his face. "Oh, it's no problem, Ja'far!" He said modestly. "It's fun anyways."

Ja'far nodded with a small smile of his own. "Still, it's nice to know that _someone _is serious about his job." He said a little too loudly.

"Hey!" From the kitchen came a loud cry of protest, and Yamuraiha had to stifle a giggle when she realized that it had been Sinbad.

"Maybe you would be more praised if you didn't wander around when you're supposed to be working!" Ja'far huffed. "Anyways, here is your food... Yamuraiha, right?" He outstretched his hand.

She nodded. "Yeah, thanks." She took the box with a smile, exchanging it with three silver coins. "I'll see you guys later, okay?"

They said their goodbyes with a small wave of the hand, and Yamuraiha was out the door, walking calmly back to her home.

The smell of freshly cooked pancakes wafted into her nose, blending in with the scent of strawberries and chocolate, and her smile grew a little. _Sharrkan might be a little idiotic, but at least his friends haven't caught his stupidness._

-x-

an:/ SO, new chappie, yay yay yay! You know, I need to watch some Inuyasha now, like really. God, I just got into it, but that's okay, I'm only about a decade late, right? Hahaha... Aw... ANYWAYS, WOAH 9 NEW FOLLOWERS (_AznDumplings, Norrae, Reaganbrie, Sapphire Blue Frost, kagome1590, miraill, ronachka, sachiko Haruki, and yellow331akb3_), 5 NEW FAVORITES (_AznDumplings, Norrae, Sapphire Blue Frost, kagome1590, and miraill_) AND 4 MORE REVIEWS (_sachiko haruki, TheGirlWithTheGoldenShadow_, the guest _Indigo_, and the guest_ A mysterious bro_)? HOLY SHITZUS THANKS. And sorry Indigo, no Sharrkan in this chapter, BUT I PROMISE THAT THEY WILL INTERACT IN THE NEXT. Anyways... Have you guys ever watch Titus do have the booty - the novel? 'Cause that is like the funniest video I've ever seen. Meanwhile, I'm waiting here for the translated Magi chapter 252. God, I hope Hakubby doesn't do anything stupid. And yes, I do call Hakuryuu Hakubby 'cause he's so adorable.

Mk'ay baii.  
>-Suka-chan<p> 


	4. Monday: Granola Fruit Parfait

**_disclaimer:/ I don't own Magi in any way, shape, or form._**

-x-

Yamuraiha took a deep breath, her arms clutching her books as she gingerly approached her last class of the day: Biology.

She had been dreading this moment. During Chemistry, she didn't have a chance to intercept Sharrkan, leaving her with only the choice of Biology class to speak with him. _Why did she even want to apologize?_ Her peach pleated skirt brushed up against her legs and her fingers gripped her stuff tightly. She could hear his laughter, as well as the giggles of other high school girls from her classroom. She scowled. Sharrkan had a reputation for being a flirt, which reminded her of his lady-killer of a boss.

Yamuraiha shook her head, ridding herself of thoughts of the little cafe for the moment as she stepped into the class.

She sighed, scanning the room. She could see Sharrkan in his usual seat, surrounded by a flock of multiple girls. Masrur, his best friend, she recognized, was standing to the side of him, a stoic expression plastered onto his face. Only a few others littered the seats around the room. She didn't seem surprised; it was fairly early to be in class.

No one looked up as she slowly and silently shifted towards his desk, a determined look on her face, but Yamuraiha was sure that the amount of regret would blossom as soon as she started walking.

But despite herself, she still stood defiantly in front of Sharrkan's desk, head tilted up high in pride. She tightened her grip on her books as she looked down at him. "Sharrkan." She called the dreaded name loudly.

He, along with his... friends... seized their chuckles and giggles abruptly to look up at her. The girls around him squinted their perfectly lined eyes, but she paid no mind to them. The only thing that mattered was getting this done and over with.

Sharrkan's green eyes locked with her own blue ones, and for a moment, time froze as they narrowed and the majority of the occupants of the room could feel the temperature drop.

"Yamu." He spat out.

She took a deep breath, restraining herself from correcting him. His challenging eyes weren't helping much, but somehow she was able to hold it in.

He noticed. "What's wrong, Yamu? No comeback today?" She only glared harshly in return.

"Shut up, you ass! I just- I..." she started, hesitantly. Sharrkan rose a brow.

"Uh-huh..." He coaxed.

Yamuraiha paused to intensify her glare. "I need to talk to you."

Masrur took a side-glance at her shortly, before focusing his eyes on his friend. Sharrkan sat silently, and the girls around him took the chance to sneer at her.

"Talk to him?" one repeated. "Yeah right!"

"Ha!" another scoffed. "As if you're good enough to talk to _Sharr-kun_!"

Yamuraiha narrowed her eyes. _Sharr-kun?_ "If I'm not good enough, I wonder what that makes you?" She retorted sharply. The girls only huffed, and rolled their eyes.

Sharrkan ignored the small dispute, and leaned forwards curiously. "And what exactly do you need to talk about?" He asked, and she could just see the little glints of mock in his emerald eyes.

Yamuraiha ran a anticipating hand through her teal hair. "J-Just…"

"Any day now, Yamu."

Yamuraiha gritted her teeth. "J-Just- I-I'm-" She was interrupted by the school bell and she sighed in what she could only describe as a cross between in relief and nervousness. "I'll tell you after school, okay?"

Sharrkan rose a brow, leaning back. "Alright then." He crossed his arms, and the ladies around him giggled. Inwardly, Yamuraiha rolled her eyes. "It better be worth my time, _bitch_."

_Why am I gonna apologize to this guy again?_ She inhaled deeply, pursing her lips. "Oh don't you worry, _jackass_. It will be." She growled, before huffing, clenching the books, as she stalked to her own seat just a few seats behind Masrur, who she almost forgot was there. She could hear the light scoff from the Heliohaptian as she plopped down and her eyebrows furrowed. _Is it worth mine though?_

-x-

The bell buzzed on cue, ringing through the ears of the Biology senior class, and a wave of utter relief washed over all of them. Expect for a certain teal haired girl, who only shifted in her seat.

The teacher glanced away from the whiteboard, checking the clock as if to check if the bell was real.

"Well, looks like that's all the time that we have for the day," he said, and almost everyone cheered. "Remember, read pages 182-185 tonight in your textbooks, we'll be discussing their contents tomorrow."

Yamuraiha sighed shakily, as everyone else sprinted out. Her eyes flickered towards the said Heliohaptian, and that's when she realized that the Fanalis stayed behind with him.

Masrur only looked at her, nodding silently, before maneuvering his way around the desks out the class.

Sharrkan stood up after him, although he walked slowly towards her instead of the door. "I thought you were gonna tell me something, _Yamu._" He drawled as he made his way to her.

She inhaled, standing abruptly, making a small screech with her chair. "Oh y-yeah. Right." She gathered her stuff, letting her pale arms encircle them. She made a small side glance at the teacher and realized that they needed to talk in private. A intake of breath, she grabbed his wrists tightly, dragging him out of the class.

"What the hell!" He yelped in surprise,, obviously not expecting that. "Let go of me, you crazy bitch!" Sharrkan grounded out, as he fought against Yamuraiha's grip. She didn't respond, and only dragged him to an empty corner in the halls.

Yamuraiha sighed, as she dumped him onto the ground. He could almost see a pale red circling his wrist as he rubbed it soothingly.

"What the hell did you want to even talk about?"

And there it was. The big question.

She swallowed a lump in her mouth, as she shifted her eyes around. "L-Look…" She began. "I know that we've both been a little bitchy to each but, I just want you to know that…" She tilted her head downwards, as Sharrkan rose a brow. "I-I'm sorry, okay?!"

There was silence.

Sharrkan was the first to break it. "Is that all?" He questioned boredly. She froze.

Her head lifted, and her hardened blue eyes locked onto his, narrowed harshly. "What do you mean, 'is that all'?" She hissed, clenching her fist. "You can at least say, 'I accept your apology' or an 'I'm sorry, too' or _something_! Not _'is that all'_!"

Sharrkan only shrugged. "Why?"

She could feel her already tense fist tighten. "Why?" she repeated hotly. "Why?! I can't believe you! And here I thought that you were just having a bad day!" She growled. "Whatever! I take back my apology." She glared, at him for a moment, before storming away. _ I guess it wasn't worth it._

Sharrkan only stared at her back, a small gleam of guilt and regret flashing in his eyes before he clenched his fists tightly. _God fucking dammit! _He swore in his mind. _Why am I such an idiot?_

-x-

_Why?_ She repeated mockingly in her mind. _Why should you apologize? Oh I dunno, maybe it's because you were such a little dick, bad day or not! I swear, the next time I see that conceited little asshole I'm gonna-_ Her train of thoughts were halted abruptly, as someone bumped into her, causing her to drop all her stuff.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!" A girlish voice apologized frantically. Yamuraiha waved it off as she picked up her fallen things.

"Oh no, it's okay. It's my fault that I wasn't paying attention, anyways." She assured, with a small laugh as she straightened herself out. She looked at the one who bumped into her: a petite blonde girl in pink with a cheerful smile spread across her face. Another stood behind her, a male with straight red hair and a somewhat stoic expression plastered onto his face.

"Hey!" The blonde girl tilted her head, and Yamuraiha snapped hers towards her. "You look sorta familiar. Do you know her, Spartos?" She turned towards the redhead.

He looked down at her, his eyes unchanging. "I believe we've seen her in the cafe last week." He said. "She was there when Sharrkan's shift ended, right?" Yamuraiha rubbed her wrist as she finally recognized them.

"Oh right!" The blonde grinned in realization. "We had to finish your cake so that Ja'far wouldn't get mad."

Yamuraiha could feel heat pour into her cheeks, as she realized what the girl was talking about. "Oh, right." She nodded sheepishly. "Sorry about that."

The blonde girl smiled. "No, it's alright. Ja'far makes the best food anyways." She giggled. "Oh right! I'm Pisti. And this," she gestured to the redhead, "is Spartos. He's really quiet, by the way."

Yamuraiha rose an eyebrow. _I noticed, _she thought sarcastically. "I'm Yamuraiha."

"Nice to meet you, Yamuraiha!" Pisti said cheerily. "Normally, I wouldn't be friends with someone like you, but I guess I'll make the exception."

Yamuraiha tilted her head confusedly, wondering if she had somehow annoyed her, until she realized that the blonde was glaring at her not-so-flat chest.

"Anyways, uh…" Pisti tilted her head slightly, her attention on her chest disappearing as a curious look settled itself onto her face. "Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

Pisti looked hesitant. "Why do you look so mad?"

"Oh." Yamuraiha frowned. "It's just- just that Sharrkan is being a douche."

Pisti laughed. "Oh is that all?" She questioned rhetorically. "You don't need to worry about that. He isn't _that_ bad."

"Eh? What do you mean?" Yamuraiha pressed.

Pisti calmed her giggles, although a small smile still lingered on her lips. "Sharrkan usually doesn't get along with people he likes." Behind her Spartos nodded.

"He normally goes for girls such as yourself." He remarked. "But perhaps he liked that you weren't throwing yourself onto him. He _does_ enjoy challenges after all."

"Likes?! Me?!" The blunette repeated disbelievingly. "That's impossible! He didn't seem interested in me at all." She scoffed.

Pisti's smile only widened. "Well," she said, "I guess he really likes you then."

-x-

Yamuraiha didn't know what brought her there. But she _was_ there. Standing in front of the oh-so-familiar cafe she had come to recognize over the few days she visited. After countless minutes of walking through the streets, she finally came to her destination.

She could see the white-haired teen behind the counter, just where she found him three days prior. She had to restrain a small growl and she took a deep breath. No matter what Pisti said, she wasn't going to let up until that jackass apologized. _I'm here for Ja'far and Sinbad. Ja'far and Sinbad. Ja'far and Sinbad._

Yamuraiha sighed, opening the door carefully. The bells jingled, and Sharrkan's head tilted upwards to look at her. Emotions, so many emotions passed over his face as he recognized her.

The upper lip of the Heliohaptian quirked upwards. A smile.

"Welcome to the Sindria Cafe, Yamu, what do you want today?" His voice seemed more joyous than before, she realized with a raised eyebrow.

"Just a granola and fruit parfait will be fine." Shev said, clutching the strap of her coral pink bag.

Sharrkan grinned. "Coming right up, then." He opened the cabinet and pulled out a glass cup.

"Where is Ja'far and Sinbad?" She asked.

"You mean Ja'far and my king?" He seemed surprised, taking a spoon from the drawer.

_Again with the my king._ She thought. "I need to tell Ja'far that his pancakes from yesterday were delicious."

"You came here yesterday?" Sharrkan rose a brow as she nodded. He sighed as she watched him pull out raspberries, blueberries and yogurt from the small fridge, and granola from the other cabinet. "No one told me. I didn't know that you knew them."

"What, did you think I came here to see you, _Sharrkan_?" She snorted shortly. She could almost swear that the cheery attitude of the Heliohaptian looked a little more forced than before, a look of hurt flashing in his eyes. "Can you answer my question now?"

She could see him bite his lip to restrain any childish retort. Inwardly, she snorted. "I dunno, actually." He replied, and she could see the false happiness force it's way onto his face. "Sinbad usually goes and does whatever he does, and Ja'far is probably in his little office space doing his stuff." He layered the ingredients. "You want honey on this?"

Yamuraiha shrugged. "Whatever."

Sharrkan opened the cabinet once more, pulling out a cute little bear shape bottle. She observed as he gingerly drizzled on the honey, actually somewhat surprised at his gentleness. He smirked, setting the honey bottle down before transferring the cup onto the counter.

"There you go, Yamu." She didn't even bother correcting him, as she shuffled through her bag.

"Here." She said, pulling out two silver coins.

He stopped her as she began to lay them onto the counter. "No need, Yamu." Her eyebrows furrowed. "If you know Ja'far, he probably won't mind." He sighed. "Just keep your damn money. I gotta go see if we has any more honey." Sharrkan grabbed the bear bottle, before disappearing into the kitchen.

Yamuraiha rose a brow, as she took the parfait. Her fingers were chilled slightly from the cool cup. She looked down at it.

There was something written on it, the words were clearly written in honey, the letters thin and proper.

"_I'm sorry."_

_Maybe Pisti is right. _She smiled as her hand gently clasped around the cup. _Maybe he isn't so bad after all._

-x-

an:/ Woah! A little more story development! And it actually looks like Sharr and Yamu are kinda not really getting along! Thank you to the new followers (_Mys974_ and _wellperhapsnot)_, the reviewers (_sachiko haruki, Guest, Housecat _aka_ Andie, Mys974)_ and the one new favorite (_bookishangel_) Well, I got K-pop songs stuck in my head. Wedding Dress by Taeyang specifically. Oh my god and the music videooo. The other dude is such a dickface. TT^TT And seriously? This douchebag comes and steals Taeyang's song like it's nothing, and all he's doing in the song is autotuning his moaning. Gross.

M'kay baii.

-Suka-chan

ps:/ sorry this is shitty.


	5. Tuesday: Pumpkin Latte

_**disclaimer:/ I don't own Magi in any way, shape or form.**_

-x-

Ja'far rose an eyebrow at the young Heliohaptian, as he stepped into the main room of the cafe. The young teen was grinning for no reason in particular, only one earbud stuffed into his right ear as he banged his head slightly. He could hear his loud music even from the doorway to the kitchen.

It was strange. He only listened to music when he was in an especially good mood.

"Sharrkan." He called in an effort to catch the boy's attention. Sharrkan looked up from his head-banging with a small tilt of his head. "Why do you look so happy?"

Sharrkan furrowed his brows. "What, is there a problem with my happiness?"

Ja'far's freckles crinkled up in annoyance, and he forced out a long sigh. "Nothing is wrong with your happiness." He answered shortly. "Here, let me rephrase that. Why are you head-banging behind the counter while making yourself a latte?"

Sharrkan glanced down at the cup in his hand, the glass still warm as the latte was still fresh. "Nothing." He replied after a moment. "I'm just in the mood for a latte. And this song is good. I have the right to head bang to a good song."

Ja'far let a sigh escape his lips. He was speaking quickly, a sure sign that something was up. "It has something to do with Yamuraiha, doesn't it?"

Sharrkan tilted his head. "How do you know that I know Yamu?"

Ja'far narrowed his eyes. "I may have heard of your little banter from Hinahoho." He frowned disapprovingly and Sharrkan's usual dark skin paled. "Honestly, Sharrkan, you are an idiot."

Sharrkan scowled. "Well I can't help that Yamu was being such a smartass."

"Still," Ja'far pressed, "Yamuraiha-"

"Yamuraiha?" The purple haired manager popped out from the kitchen, a curious expression stretched across his face. "She was the girl from a two days ago right? You know her Sharr?"

Sharrkan rose a brow, setting down his latte. "Yeah she's in two of my classes-"

Sinbad cut him off with a grin. "Oh is she your girlfriend?" He questioned.

"WHAT?!" Sharrkan spluttered, face flushing. "HELL NO!" He was somewhat grateful that he set down his cup of latte before he began to shake his hands in the air in denial. A few of the customers glanced curiously at him, and he looked down.

Sinbad ignored him. "Well then sorry for flirting with her two days ago." He apologized with little sincerity. But in his state of shock, Sharrkan didn't notice the small drops of teasing in his tone. "If I had known that she was already taken, I wouldn't have made a move on her." He faked a sigh of disappointment. "She was such a beautiful young lady, too."

Sharrkan growled. "YOU WHAT?!"

Sharrkan's shout was overlooked, as Ja'far only shook his head. "Come on, Sin, don't say things like that." He scolded with a scowl. "You sound like a pedophile."

Sinbad rose his hands in defense. "Hey, I'm still young. I'm only 26." He responded with a hint of an amused grin.

"And she's like, what, 17, 18 or something?"

"That means that I'm not even a decade older than her."

"Even so, she's only in high school, and you've already graduated college years ago. It's illegal."

Sharrkan coughed, purposely interrupting their little conversation. "Okay, I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear any of that. And my king," he narrowed his eyes at the purple haired man, "she's not my fucking girlfriend. I barely even know her!"

"Who?"

Startled, Sharrkan jumped slightly, before whipping around to confront the one who surprised him. He stopped short, when a familiar teal-haired girl filled his vision, the usual peach colored skirt and creamy white blouse adorning her body. Her coral pink bag was slung around her shoulder.

"Yamu!" He yelped. "I-I didn't see you there." Sharrkan laughed weakly, wiping his palms on his green apron.

Yamuraiha rose a bemused eyebrow. "Obviously." she remarked; she had given up on attempting to correct the Heliohaptian. Sharrkan bit back a retort; Ja'far was still a few feet away and he was almost sure that he was still irritated at the, "pissing off Yamu" incident.

He coughed, and a hand rose to scratch to his head. "Whatever."

Yamuraiha only huffed, and glanced towards the other two. "Oh. Sinbad. Ja'far. Nice to see you two again." She greeted with a smile. "Father _really_ liked your pancakes by the way, Ja'far."

Ja'far smiled in return. "That's good-"

Sinbad cut him off as he bounded in front of the teal-haired girl with a mischievous grin. "Miss Yamuraiha!" She shifted backwards slightly, with an uncomfortable look flashing in her eyes.

"Uh, you can just call me Yamuraiha you know-"

"You never told me that you were dating Sharrkan!"

Yamuraiha rose a brow with slightly rosy cheeks, and eyed the Heliohaptian strangely, who was fuming. "I'm sorry, what?" She asked, a look of bewilderment passing over her face.

Sharrkan growled, clenching his teeth as he pushed the laughing manager back into the kitchen, Ja'far following after him with a sigh. "_SHUT UP, SINBAD_!" He all but shouted none too quietly. Out of all the damn days he could have showed up to work, the damned manager chose that day. Sinbad only snickered loudly.

"We'll see you later, Yamuraiha." the assistant manager waved slightly, before going on into the kitchen to berate the very amused Sinbad.

Sharrkan groaned, running a hand down his face in annoyance. "Fucking king…" He muttered, flustered. Saying that in front of Yamu, how dare he!

As Sharrkan continued to curse his manager, Yamuraiha coughed slightly. "Uh…" she coughed again, "Is there something I should know…?"

Sharrkan looked back at her. "N-No!" He denied with a meek chuckle. "J-Just don't worry about it." He coughed. "So, what do you want today?"

Yamuraiha shrugged. "What's over there?" She gestured towards his forgotten latte. He looked at it with a raised eyebrow.

"You mean my latte?" Sharrkan specified. "You sure 'bout that? It has coffee in it."

Her nose scrunched up. "It has coffee in it?" She repeated distastefully.

Sharrkan pursed his lips, running a hand through his hair. "Yeah, but I could probably make you one so that it doesn't have any caffeine in it." He quickly said. "I mean, it's possible."

He could feel the weird look she was giving him, and shifted. She sighed. "Sure, why not."

Sharrkan grinned. "Awesome." He ducked down under the counter, grabbing a saucepan from the cabinet below. Setting it down onto the stove, he opened the cabinet above the preparation area, snatching the cinnamon and sugar from their respective places. He opened the fridge, grabbing the vanilla extract and milk.

Yamuraiha watched as he disappeared into the kitchen, before reappearing with a small bowl of what she recognized as pumpkin puree. He flicked the stove onto a medium heat, letting the blue flames flicker on.

"Pumpkin's okay with you, right?" He asked. She nodded.

She smiled softly. "You seem to be enjoying yourself." Yamuraiha commented, as he dumped the ingredients into the saucepan.

Sharrkan only smiled softly in response. "That's because I am." He replied quietly, as he whisked everything together. "I don't know what I would do without this cafe."

Yamuraiha had to bite back a surprised remark. It was the first time he actually revealed his gentle side directly in front of her. "This has to be our most civilized conversation yet."

Sharrkan glanced at her. "We should get medals for such an achievement." She only giggled quietly.

She watched silently as he continued to whisk. "Hey Sharrkan?" She piped up after a while. He grunted, letting her continue. "Can I ask you something?"

"Depends." Sharrkan replied. "What's your question?"

Yamuraiha combed her fingers through her hair. "Why do you address Sinbad as your king?" She asked. "Unless that's too personal for you." She hadn't meant for it to come out so harshly, but it did, and Sharrkan had to bit his lip to restrain himself.

"No, it's fine, I guess." He assured. He took a deep breath. "We call him that because this cafe really is like a kingdom. Sinbad is the king, the one we're loyal to, the employees are the generals, the ones who will follow him no matter what, and the customers are the citizens." He exhaled deeply. "I guess we're all just the family he created alone, much like a king would build his kingdom."

Yamuraiha stayed silent for a moment, taking in his explanation as she observed him. "You okay?" She asked. "You're acting weirdly."

Sharrkan glanced at her, surprise somewhat taking over his features. Such a question threw him off. "Yeah." He answered. "Why do you even care anyways?"

Yamuraiha scowled. "Well excuse me for being worried about you." She retorted. "Asshole." He narrowed his eyes in return.

"Bitch." He muttered.

They didn't say anything after. Sharrkan sighed, whisking, before finally, the liquid mixture simmered. He grabbed a glass cup, pouring the brew into it. The liquid barely licked the top rim of the cup, and she was mildly worried that it might spill.

"Whipped cream?" Sharrkan asked. She nodded. He crouched down, and opened the fridge once more, grabbing the whipped cream can. Giving it a good shake, he sprayed it carefully on top of the latte.

"Here." He said, setting down the can before placing the latte onto the counter in front of her.

"...Thanks." Yamuraiha mumbled softly, dumping two silver coins onto the counter.

"Whatever." Sharrkan waved it off with a small smirk. "Try it. See if it's any good, or if you just blew two silver coins. No refunds, by the way."

She glared up at him for a short moment, before bringing the drink up to her lips. She sipped. "Woah." She said, licking the excess whipped cream off her top lip. "It's surprisingly better than I thought it would be."

Sharrkan grinned down at her. "Of course it was." He said. "It _was_ made by me, after all."

She rolled her eyes, taking another sip. "Careful, your cockiness is showing." He only grinned wider in response.

She snorted. "Just so you know," She glanced up at him, a look of determination flashing in her eyes. "even if we both did apologize, that doesn't mean I'm gonna like you. You still haven't proved to me that you _aren't _an arrogant ass anyways."

"Hey!" He scowled. "Isn't an apology enough?"

She glared. "You can't change my mind. I'm still gonna call you jackass 'til the end of our lives."

His lips formed a thin line for a moment, before quirking upwards. "Don't you worry, Yamu, that's fine with me." He leaned forward with a smirk. "I was still gonna call you bitch, anyways."

-x-

an:/ Short chapter, whoops sorry, I'm a shitty person. TT^TT But at least they're interacting, right? I mean, a little conversation without screaming at each other is good, right? Haha, feedback welcomed. Thanks to the ones who favorited (_CloeGryffindor, AnonymousPersonLove_ and _jwadd2_), followed (_Blood Rose Knight, TransparentAnswer, _and_ AnonymousPersonLove)_ and reviewed _(Guest, sachiko haruki, Mys974 _and _Indigo)._ And to answer your question dear Indigo, only time will tell. *wink wink* Anyways, as any of you heard of the new Pretty Magical Boys anime? Oh my god, I am gonna watch it, and then I'm gonna fucking love it so much, I mean like, how can I not? The pink-haired dude looks so much like Natsu Dragneel. That alone makes me wanna watch it.

M'kay baii.

-Suka-chan

ps:/ I found the coffee-less pumpkin latte online on Google.


	6. Wednesday: Coconut Tapioca Pudding

_**disclaimer:/ I don't own Magi in any way, shape or form.**_

-x-

"How the hell am supposed I know?"

"You smart chicks are supposed to know everything!" Sharrkan retorted, head tilted back slightly to look down at the teal-haired teen. His green backpack was slung over one of his shoulders, his hands shoved deep into his pockets.

They walked along the sidewalk, on the way to the cafe from their school.

"_You're gonna go to the cafe, right?"_ The Heliohaptian teen asked after the final school bell rang. _"Then hurry up. We'll go together." _She had to stifle a giggle when he coughed, rubbing the back of his neck._ "I mean- uh- not that I actually _want_ to it's just… more convenient that way."_

A car whizzed by, the breeze combing through their hair slightly.

She rolled her eyes. "Not even _I_ know everything, _Sharrkan_!"

"Oh, so you're admitting that you're stupid then, _Yamu_?" Sharrkan grinned, knowing that he hit a soft spot.

"What?!" She all but screeched, confirming his thoughts. Her grip on the strap of her school bag tightened, and her eyes darkening as she glared at the Heliohaptian. "Like _hell_ I am!"

"You don't even know the answer!" Sharrkan protested, amusedly.

"I don't see _you_ with the answer, idiot!" She hissed back.

He growled, clenching his teeth. "I am _not_ an idiot!"

"Ha!" Yamuraiha scoffed, crossing her arms. "Right. And my hair isn't teal."

"It's more turquoise, actually."

"I think I'd know what the color my own hair is."

They approached the small cafe, their teeth bared as they narrowed their eyes at each other.

"Obviously, you don't."

"Yes I do."

"No you don't."

Sharrkan pulled a silver key out of his pocket, sliding it into the keyhole to unlock it. The lock opened with a click, and he pushed the door open. He clenched his teeth, stalking into the cafe, the blunette following closely behind.

"Yeah I do."

"_No_ you don't."

"_Yes I do_."

"_No you don't_."

Ja'far stepped into the main room of the cafe, hearing the familiar voices of the two teens. In his hands, he balanced a tray that held a glass cup filled to the brim with a thick white substance with what looked like clear pearls dotting it and metal spoon stuck in each.

His nose crinkled up in annoyance, seeing the sight of the two bickering teens.

"Yes I do!"

"No you don't!"

"Yes I do!"

"No you don't!"

"_YES I DO!"_

"_NO YOU DON'T!"_

His eye twitched, his grip on the tray getting tense. "_Shut up already!"_ Ja'far roared. The quarreling pair jumped, startled by the sudden yell. They whipped their heads to find the assistant manager, seething. "And you were getting along _so well_ yesterday!"

Yamuraiha directed her gaze downwards shamefully. "Sorry Ja'far…"

Sharrkan frowned, grunting as he glanced sideways to avoid eye contact. The teal-haired girl glared harshly at him, which he returned just as hard.

Ja'far sighed aggravatedly, and he was sure that if his hands were free, they would be rubbing his temples. "What _caused_ you two to even fight _this_ time?" He asked.

Sharrkan's hand rose to scratched the back of his head. "Uh…" He hesitated. "It's kind of stupid now that I think about it now, but it seemed important when it popped into my head, so of course I would ask it, but right now, I-"

"Come on, Sharr, we don't have all day here!" Ja'far snapped in irritation.

"Uh..." Sharrkan coughed. "Do you know why are strawberries called strawberries?" He laughed meekly, a sheepish grin plastered weakly onto his face. Yamuraiha only huffed, crossing her arms.

They both tensed, as one of Ja'far's hands rose, forefinger and thumb rubbing his temples to soothe the tick marks forming on his face. "You were _fighting_ about strawberries?" His eye twitched. _"You idiots!"_ He let the hand run down his face, as he let out a groan. "I don't have time for this."

The two teens tensed.

Ja'far rolled his eyes with a sigh. "Yamuraiha, do me a favor and give me your opinion on this."

Yamuraiha's muscles relaxed, tilting her head as the silver haired man held out the tray to her. "Really? For free?"

"Yes!" Ja'far snapped, and Yamuraiha flinched. "Now hurry up, we're going to open up soon."

"Hey! Why don't _I_ get any?" Sharrkan scowled. "_I'm_ the one that actually works here!"

Ja'far rolled his eyes. "Share with Yamuraiha or whatever." He replied. "I only made one for now. If you enjoy it, it'll go on the menu."

"_Share?"_ The two screeched in unison.

Ja'far scowled. "Yes already." He grounded out exasperatedly. "Just do it, it's not gonna hurt to share."

Sharrkan watched with furrowed eyebrows, as he maneuvered his way behind the counter, wrapping a dark green apron around his waist. "What _is_ that, anyways, Ja'far?" He observed as her slender fingers gingerly picked a cup from the tray. "It looks like chunky milk."

"It's Coconut Tapioca Pudding." Ja'far answered, as Yamuraiha scooped some of the thick substance up. She opened her mouth, carefully testing the taste of the pudding.

"Ooh, fancy name." Sharrkan grinned slightly.

Yamuraiha held the spoon up to her lips, shoving it lightly into her mouth. She swallowed. "I like this." She looked down at the pudding, a pleasurable smile spreading across her face.

"Eh? Really?" Sharrkan rose a brow. "Let me try it then."

"What? Hell no-" She coughed, glancing at Ja'far whose eyes narrowed, daring her to finish the sentence. "I mean, uh sure! Here you go, haha..."

Yamuraiha faked a short laugh, grudgingly handed the cup over to the waiting hands of the Heliohaptian, not wanting to face the wrath of the assistant manager.

He scooped a decent amount into the spoon, pushing it into his mouth. "Woah, this _is _good." He swallowed, before flashing a grin. "Good job, Ja'far."

Ja'far snorted, rolling his eyes. "Flip the sign, Sharr, we're wasting time just standing here." He ordered, before stepping back into the kitchen.

Sharrkan rolled his own eyes, handing the cup back to Yamuraiha, who took it gently. "Whatever." He grunted, shifting to the front to flip the sign. "Hey, Yamu, are you gonna order anything besides the pudding?"

The teal-haired girl, who had taken the time to sit down at one of the tables and set her bag down beside her, shook her head. "Probably not." She replied. "I'll just have one dessert a day."

"What are you gonna make it a tradition or something?" He asked, stealing a spoonful of pudding before stuffing it into his mouth, before tying his apron around his waist and setting his back down behind the counter.

Yamuraiha glared half-heartedly as he dumped the spoon back into the pudding. "Yeah, I guess." Her hand took hold of the spoon, guiding it so that it folded the pudding in on itself. "If that's the case, I'll come here everyday then." Sharrkan had to bite down the oncoming grin of excitement he knew was sure was going to overtake his face. She grinned, noticing.

"Then again..." Sharrkan frowned at the slight hesitation. "You _are_ a total ass, and I don't want to breath the same air as you..."

"So you won't?" His voice sound small, laced with genuine disappointed she noticed.

Yamuraiha rolled her eyes. "Of course I'll come here everyday. No way that I'm missing Ja'far's food. Although…" She paused, tilting her head slightly. "Fridays, I might be a little late, though because I have swimming practice, as I'm pretty sure you realized last week."

He snorted. "Right." He rolled his eyes, sarcastically. "You just_ had_ to drip water all over the floors, didn't you Miss I-Didn't-Bring-a-Towel-to-Swimming-Practice?"

She glared, stuffing a spoonful of pudding in her mouth. "I was rushing that morning!" She hissed, defending herself hotly. "I am _not_ a morning person, by the way!"

Sharrkan scoffed, crossing his arms. "Uh-huh."

"Shut up, jackass!"

The ever-so_ pleasant _conversation of the pair was halted, as the door opened, the bell ringing as the customers began to trickle slowly in.

"Whatever, Yamu." He sneered. "I got customers to serve."

Yamuraiha only hummed, stuffing a few more spoonfuls of pudding into her mouth. She stood, one hand clutching the cup, and her other grabbing her bag from off the floor. "Alright, fine then. I'll leave you to serve your customers." She said, placing the half empty cup in front of him. "Tell Ja'far I said thank you for the pudding."

Sharrkan rose a brow, carefully picking up the glass. "What the hell am I supposed do with this?"

She rolled her eyes. "Idiot." She scoffed. "Ja'far said to share, right?" Sighing, she waved slightly. "I'll see you tomorrow, Sharrkan."

Sharrkan waved shortly back, along with a "later." He glanced down at the pudding in his hands.

"'Scuse me. I'd like to order, please." Sharrkan looked up, as if he forgot that the customers were even there. A man with crossed arms stood in front of the cashier. He laughed slightly, scratching the back of his head as he set down the pudding cup.

"Whoops, sorry about that." He apologized with half-hearted sincerity.

The customer waved him off. "No, no it's fine."

Sharrkan grinned. "Anyways, welcome to the Sindria Cafe, what can I get for you today, sir?"

The man glanced at the pudding cup at Sharrkan's fingertips. "What about that?" He pointed.

Sharrkan glanced down at the cup. "This?" His hand instinctively wrapped around the cool cup. "Sorry mister, but these don't come out until tomorrow. I just have one 'cause the guy who makes all the desserts wanted us to give our opinions on it."

The man rose a brow. "Us?" he repeated. "Are you talking about the blue-haired girl who was just talking with you before?"

Sharrkan nodded. _Yamu._ "Yeah. She's a... friend of the baker, as well as most of the employees here." He said, his grip on the cup loosening slightly. "She actually goes to my school." The man nodded, and he smiled. "So is there anything else I can get for you, sir?"

"Uh yeah," the man said, nodding. "I'll just have a mango smoothie, thank you."

Sharrkan grinned. "One mango smoothie coming right up, sir!" He turned around swiftly, grabbing each of the ingredients from the fruit basket, cabinet and fridge before throwing them into the blender.

_Because the tapioca pudding is only for me and Yamu._

-x-

an:/ lolol sucky ending~ Sharr is excited for Yamu coming everyday and they shared some pudding! Yeah! Relationship building! ANYWAYS, thanks for reading, even all y'all that don't follow, favorite or review. I love you guys too. Thank you to the new favorites (_Splendora Lopez, hellboundangel13, LadyMou_ and _yellow331akb3)_ the new follower (_Splendora Lopez_) and all the reviewers (_Guest, Unknown, yellow331akb3, sachiko haruki, _and_ Indigo)_! ANYWAYS AGAIN, man, I have a fuckin' presentation later, and I gotta wear a ddress, but it's so fucking cold out my goood it's gonna suuuck. TT^TT Oh, guess who read Chapter 47 of the Adventures of Sinbad? This girl~ You go Mira! But now I gotta wait for the translation of 48... Ughhhh. TT^TT

M'kay baii

-Suka-chan


	7. Thursday: Berry Smoothie

_**disclaimer:/ I don't own Magi in any way, shape or form.**_

-x

A small groan escaped Yamuraiha's lips as her left hand rose the massage her temples. Her grip on her pencil tightened, as she clenched her teeth in frustration.

The cafe was empty, save for the two teenagers and of course, Ja'far who was in the assistant manager's office. The clock was ticking away, the only noise as the two work on their respective activities.

"Dammit!" She hissed out. The silver haired cashier glanced up curiously from his post a small glint of amusement gleaming in his eyes.

"What's wrong, _genius_?" Sharrkan taunted lazily from the counter, as his hands thoroughly cleaned the glass cup with a rag. "Having a little trouble with your homework?"

He was rewarded with a groan, and he narrowly dodged the eraser thrown at him. "Fuck off, jackass, let's see you do this shit."

Sharrkan grinned. "Eh? Multiple swear words in one sentence, Yamu? Wow, you must be _really_ pissed." He let out a laugh as she threw her pencil at him. It hit the wall, ricocheting off of it to the floor. "Fine, fine, tell me what you can't do."

Yamuraiha glared, huffing as the Heliohaptian grinned. She stood up, clutching her book and notebook to her chest. "Here." She dropped the book down onto counter. "Question 18."

"Hm…" He hummed as he snatched her pencil and eraser from the floor. "18, huh?" His eyes scanned the book carefully, his eyebrows furrowed slightly in concentration.

Yamuraiha took the time to study the teen, a small spark of mild surprise pulsing within her veins as she caught sight of the focus on his features. Sharrkan was always screwing around in class, seeing him actually working was a bit rare.

"You're trying to find the hypotenuse so… Use the Pythagorean Theorem. Square it..." He held her pencil in his hand, the lead tip scratching against her notebook as he worked the problem out muttering out loud. "Combine like terms then subtract on both sides… Quadratic formula… X equals 5… Plug that in..."

Her eyebrows furrowed, as she noticed that he was actually working out the problem.

A split second after, the Heliohaptian grinned, setting the pencil down. "13." He said. "The answer is 13."

Shock flitted across her features, as she looked down at her paper. "How the hell…?" Her eyes scanned his work, and she noticed that his strokes were thin, proper, something she wouldn't expect from such a lazy guy.

Sharrkan shrugged, shoving his hands into his pockets as he stood, lips pressed into a straight line. "I…" He hesitated. "I listen in class. It just looks like I don't."

Yamuraiha spluttered, not at all buying his excuse. "B-But this is Trigonometry! You- You….!"

He frowned. "Just because we aren't in the same math class doesn't mean I don't know how to solve something like this." A sigh escaped his lips. "Just… Just drop it okay?"

She opened her mouth to retort, but seeing the tired, nostalgic eyes of the Heliohaptian, she thought back to day one of their interactions, and decided otherwise. "Alright." She sighed, hands gathering up her school supplies. "But only because you seem to care about your privacy so much."

Sharrkan shifted, turning his back to her and she could pick up his small sigh of relief. "You want something, Yamu?" He asked. "You haven't ordered anything since we got here."

Yamuraiha's eyes flickered towards the wall clock that hung on the right wall. 4:03 pm, it read. "Oh, yeah, right." She hummed. "I've been doing my homework since we arrived that I almost forgot."

Sharrkan smirked, and she could she his usual self gleam within his smug expression. "Yeah, I know." He grinned. "Especially since I solved it _for_ you."

"Oh shut up you-"

"So, what are you gonna order?" Sharrkan cut her off cheerily. Yamuraiha's eye twitched as she tried to calm herself.

Taking a deep breath, she felt her grip loosen on her books. "A smoothie." She replied. "I'm in the mood for a smoothie."

Sharrkan rose a brow. "A smoothie." He repeated. "Specifically a…?"

She shrugged. "Fruit. Any fruit." Yamuraiha said. "Surprise me."

He chuckled. "Surprise you?" He grinned. "Alright."

Yamuraiha rolled her eyes as he walked into the kitchen. Clutching her books and supplies close to her, she turned, setting her stuff back onto the table. She plopped down into the chair, slumping over her homework.

Her hand gripped her pencil, as she scribbled away on her paper. She bit her lip, setting aside her math homework, before pulling out her Biology homework.

She hummed, writing away as the noise of the blender filled her ears.

_7. What are the requirements for germination to occur?_

_For germination to occur, water is the essential component needed. Other components include warmth, heat, passing through an animal's digestive tract. What occurs during germination would be that water activates gibberellin which then activates the enzyme amylase to break down the stored starch in the seed into sucrose. Sucrose is then further broken down to glucose via sucrase, which is then used as a food source for the seed to start growing. Fats and proteins in the seed are also broken down to build new cells, etc,. etc,._

Her hand was beginning to cramp as she managed to squish the information on a few lines. Setting down her pencil, she began to massage the sore spot.

_8. How do red blood cells get destroyed?_

"Red blood cells, huh?" A warm breath tickled her ear, and she jumped, startled.

Yamuraiha whipped around, the infuriating cashier laughing mirthly at her, as he held a glass cup in one hand. "Sharrkan you dick! Don't do that!"

Sharrkan only smirked. "Do what?"

Her eye twitched, and she let out a rough growl. "Whatever, nevermind." She hissed in irritation. "Did you finish my smoothie?"

His smirk morphed into a grin as he held out the glass cup to her. "Yup!" He cheered, as she carefully took the cup, exchanging it with two silver coins she had pulled out earlier. It was cold, she noticed. "One mystery smoothie for the lovely little bitch."

She glowered at him, taking a sip from the colored straw Sharrkan took the liberty to dunk into the brew. "I'll take that as a compliment." She remarked as she swallowed. Her eyes squinted as she pulled the cup away from her to study the purplish liquid.

"What is this?" Another sip. "Strawberry?"

Sharrkan grinned. "No. It's just shit that I dyed purple and blended it together." He rolled his eyes, as she scowled. "It's raspberry and blueberry, genius. Someone doesn't know their fruits very well." He tutted.

"Well you could've just said so in the first place." Yamuraiha growled, as she set the cup down. "Aren't you supposed to be behind the counter, anyways?"

She gestured towards his post, and he glanced back. "Nah." He snorted. "No need when there's no customers here. It's a slow day." He waved it off. "Besides, I need to stretch my legs out."

She rolled her eyes as Sharrkan began to stretch over dramatically. "Uh-huh. Because standing there, taunting me when I'm trying to work _really_ takes a lot out of you."

He only grinned. "It does, doesn't it?"

Scoffing, she turned back to her work, picking up her pencil when her cellphone rang.

Once she determined that her phone wasn't stuffed into the pockets of her skirt, she snatched her bag off the ground. "Fuck." She muttered as she rummaged through it. Slipping out her pink cellphone, she answered the call without hesitation.

"Hello?" Sharrkan took a glance at her, pausing his little exercise routine. "Father, yes, I'm here, don't worry. I'm going right now. Alright. See you when I get home."

With a sigh, she disconnected the call. Sharrkan tilted his head, straightening himself out. "You gotta go now?"

Was it just her, or did he seem a little disappointed? Ignoring him, she nodded. "Looks like it." She said, stuffing her school things into her bag. "I'm taking this home. I'll bring it back tomorrow." She grabbed the glass cup from the table. Slinging it around her shoulder, she made her way towards the door.

"Wait." Sharrkan said, halting her in her tracks. "What's your number?"

Yamuraiha turned half way, raising a brow. "Why would you like to know?"

_Shit! Why'd I say that? _He coughed. "Uh… so I could remind you…?" He trailed off.

"Remind me what?"

"To… to bring the cup back, of course." It sounded more like a question than a statement, Sharrkan noticed with a small wince. "I-I don't want Ja'far bitching at me because _you_ forgot to bring a damn cup back."

She scowled. "I won't forget, moron!"

"You won't forget because I'm gonna remind you." Sharrkan retorted much more confidently. He outstretched a hand. "Give me your phone."

"What?"

Sharrkan sighed impatiently, as the first customers made their way to the cashier. "Give me your phone. We don't have all day here." It seemed like an order to her, and she furrowed her brows. Reluctantly, she slipped her white phone from out her pink bag, unlocking it, before passing it on to the cashier.

He pulled his own phone out of his pocket, unlocking it, before giving it to Yamuraiha. She looked down at it.

With a raised eyebrow, she filled out the information.

_Yamuraiha Mogamett_

_XXX-XXX-XXXX_

With quick fingers, Sharrkan put in his number, exchanging the phones back with the teal-haired girl.

"Happy now?" She sneered, taking her phone in her delicate fingers.

Sharrkan smirked. "Very, actually." He said. Yamuraiha rolled her eyes. He stuck his tongue out childishly as she glared athim for stealing a sip of the smoothie. "Later, Yamu." Sharrkan said as she walked out the door.

Yamuraiha took a deep breath, letting a cool breeze brush past her as she stepped outside. She narrowed her eyes, feeling her phone vibrate from her hands.

_1 new message from:_

_Sharrkan_

Her eyebrows furrowed as she realized that he didn't type a last name. _Everyone has a last name, right?_ She thought confusedly. _He might be one of those people who don't put their last name in their contact information, though…_

Ignoring it for the time being, she opened the message.

_The answer to number 8 is that red blood cells get destroyed in the liver by kupffer cells via phagocytosis, breaking down into the haem and non-haem group._

She squinted her eyes at the text, and she whipped her head to look into the window. _What the hell?_

Sharrkan caught her eye, and as if he read her mind, he smirked with a small wink. _"You're welcome."_ He mouthed, and she furrowed her eyebrows.

Sighing, she stuffed her phone into her bag, questions filling her mind as she walked along the sidewalk back to her house.

_Since when was the idiot so smart?_

_Doesn't he have a surname?_

Yamuraiha let out a sigh of bewilderment, looking up into the sky.

_Just who are you, Sharrkan?_

-x-

an:/ Oopsies a day late on the update. I was busy watching Anime Crack videos (worst excuse ever). I love Crack videos though, especially the Magi ones. ANYWAYS, look at how much progress they're making! Sharr is kinda not really opening up and he even got her phone number! Three cheers for the two! YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! X3 The math problem was from my homework, and the Bio shit was from **_sachiko haruki_.** Thank you Sachi-chan! Also, thanks to the one who favorited (_jojoleelee1) _those who followeded (_Pineapplebombgirl_, _Vermilioun_, _cieled_, _jojoleelee1_ and _waterwielder25_) and those who reviewed (_TheGirlWithTheGoldenShadow, TransparentAnswer, sachiko haruki, Guest, AnonymousPersonLove, Indigo, _and _IA) _Oh yeah, to _Guest_, you sure you logged in? Haha, sorry for singling you out. By the way, guess who needs to catch up on Fairy Tail? This girl! TT^TT It's going too fast and the filler arc, why is it even there what the hell, I mean seriously, the Golden Keys suddenly wanna rebel, the fuck.

Sorry for my bitching,

-Suka-chan


	8. Friday: Chocolate Chips Cookies

**_disclaimer:/ I don't own Magi in any way, shape, or form._**

-x-

Yamuraiha sat at her desk with a sigh, head leaning against her propped up arm as her eyes scanned her Bio homework. Every source she leafed through, every crack she peered into, none of them seemed to prove the Heliohaptian wrong. Of course, she knew he was right, just her prideful self getting in the way, but how? How did he know?

_What the hell was that, yesterday?_ She scowled, setting down her pencil. _A complete moron one second, then the next he's as smart as me! _She let out another sigh, resting her head into the crook of her elbow. _Dammit, I'm so tired…_ Her eyes fluttered closed. _Sharrkan, why are you so confusing?_

"Hey Yamu!" The teen in question slammed his large hands onto her desk, and she jumped with a small squeak of surprise escaping her lips, startled by the sudden sound.

"Fuck!" She hissed, running a hand down her face as she calmed her racing heart down. "Don't do that, dumbass, I'm gonna get a heart attack because of you!"

Sharrkan smirked. "Ooh, aren't you getting colorful with your words, huh, Yamu?" He laughed as her expression darkened.

"Well I wouldn't be if _someone _didn't text me at 5 am saying, '_don't forget to bring the cup, bitch._'" She hissed. Her scowl darkened, as he laughed at her. A hand rose massaged her temples.

"Not a morning person, huh?" He remarked, leaning back onto the desk just to the right of her own. She could feel the bewildered and jealous stares that were directed at the two. Taking a deep breath she ignored it, and instead glared at Sharrkan.

"Oh, _whatever_ made you come to _that_ conclusion, _Sherlock?"_ She questioned sarcastically.

"Oh you know," he drawled, his smirk widening, "I'm just that smart unlike _someone_ here that needed _my _help for last night's homework."

"It's not like I actually _asked_ for your damn help, now did I, _genius?"_ She mocked, to which he only laughed to. "What the hell were you doing up that early, anyways?"

Sharrkan shrugged. "Some things that you don't need to worry about."

Yamuraiha's eyebrows furrowed. _He's closing up, _her mind registered, as the Heliohaptian glanced away from her. Eye twitching, she decided to ignore it for the time-being. "Whatever." She waved with a sigh. A glint of mirth might have shined in his green eyes, but perhaps she was just imagining things.

She turned to look back down at her homework, her hand inching towards her pencil, with a tired sigh.

"Remember, Sharrkan, I still have swimming practice after school so you're gonna have to bring the cup back without me just in case." Sharrkan rolled his eyes, with a nod.

"Speaking of your swimming practice, did you remember your towel this time?" Her eye twitched. He was mocking her, wasn't he?

"Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't." She said vaguely. "Find out yourself, _genius_. I thought you were 'just that smart'."

Sharrkan glared. But before he could slip in a harsh comeback, the bell rang throughout the hallways and classrooms, signalling the beginning of 3rd period. With narrowed eyes, he 'tched', shifting back to his seat, and plopping down into it.

A moment later, the teacher shuffled in, arms hugging a stack of paper. "Good morning students." She called out to the rowdy teens. "Today we are actually starting new projects." She paused for any sort of reaction, but she only received a few blank looks. With a sigh, she continued. "This is a partner project, so you are expected to make your own schedule as to when and where you will be working on your project."

"Do we get to choose our own partners?" Someone piped up from the middle of the class.

The teacher paused, somewhat annoyed that someone interrupted her, but answered the question anyways. "No." There was a collective groan that sounded across the room, but she ignored it. "I will be the one to assign you to your partners. The partners will be of the opposite genders, and no, there will be no trading partners."

Yamuraiha shifted, her eyes automatically shooting a glance at the Heliohaptian that sat a ways from her. They locked eyes, and he smirked. She scoffed, turning back to the front.

"Your project can be based on anything, as long as it's within the subject of Chemistry." The teacher continued on. "It is due in 2 weeks, and you will be expected to be finished by then. We will be presenting the next few days after that, so I want you all to make sure that you are passionate about your project. You should discuss your topic with your partner. Have it ready by Monday."

She looked down at the papers on her desk. "So, the partners will be…"

Yamuraiha tuned her out for the time being.

_A project…_ She repeated in her head. She scowled. _A partner project. What are the odds of me working with _him_? _She didn't know why, but her eyes drifted towards the white-haired annoyance, and found him lazily playing with his pencil, doodling on some sheet of paper he pulled out. Her eyes squinted as she caught sight of a few drawings of multiple swords. _Not very high, right? I mean, there are like 18 other boys I could be paired with. Right? It's not like I actually want him as my partner. He's just some douchebag that lives to annoy me_._ Haha…_

Her mental laughter that wasn't doing her any good died down as her ears perked up at two names the teacher called out.

"Sharrkan and… Yamuraiha."

Instantly, she could feel the glares of the female occupants in the room fall onto her, attempting to burn her with their eyes. She shifted uncomfortably. _Dammit, Sharrkan, why do you have to be such a player? _Frowning, she looked at Sharrkan once more. His eyes were already on her, somehow ignoring all the harsh stares of the girls, with a smirk.

With a heavy sigh, she ran a hand down her face. _Of course._

-x-

The same hand that ran down her face earlier that day reached out for the cafe door handle. Rushing to change after swimming practice, and hurrying down the sidewalk to catch the Heliohaptian before his shift ended was on her mind, as she tiredly pushed open the door. Almost 4:30. She was so close to not making it, she realized tiredly.

Her hair obviously had traces of water, although it wasn't much, something she hoped that Sharrkan damn appreciate.

As predicted, the Heliohaptian stood behind the counter, serving a lady in her mid thirties. He glanced behind her, spotting the blunette, and almost immediately did his familiar smirk stretch across his face.

Around the room, a few tables were occupied. She sighed, dumping her bag onto an empty table.

"Thank you!" Yamuraiha picked up on Sharrkan's cheery voice. From the corner of her eye, she could see the woman wave with a smile on her face, before making her way out of the cafe. "What's up, partner?"

"Don't call me that." She glared darkly at him. "Other than I'm damn tired for sprinting all the way here from school so that I didn't miss your shift, I'd say I'm pretty fine."

Sharrkan rose an amused eyebrow. "Really? You sprinted all the way here so that you could catch up with me." His smirk didn't disappear, much to her dismay. "I'm flattered."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She waved it off. "I'm too tired to argue right now."

"Too tired to argue, huh? Well that's too bad." He rose a brow. "So, you want anything?"

Her eyes flickered towards the menu. "Maybe some cookies. Chocolate chip with whipped cream."

Sharrkan grinned, as he always did. "Alright." He walked into the kitchen, coming up with a warm cookie. He grabbed a plate from the cabinet, placing the cookie in the middle of it. Opening the fridge, he pulled out the can of whipped cream. Shaking it up, he sprayed the cream on to the cookie carefully in a swirling motion.

"Are we gonna work on the project at my house or yours?" She asked, pulling out two silver coins out of her wallet.

"Uh…" He hesitated, she noticed. "Can't we just do it here?"

Scoffing, Yamuraiha leaned her head onto her arm. "Of course _not_, moron." She scowled. "You work during this time. Like hell you can do the project and work at the same time."

He rose his hands in defense. "Alright, I got it." Sharrkan let out a sigh. Disappointment, she picked up from his voice. He maneuvered his way out from behind the counter, placing the plate of cookie in front of her. "We'll do it at your house, then."

She rose a brow, handing him the money. "What if I wanna do it at your house?" She asked.

"No!" Sharrkan snapped. She flinched slightly. "I mean…" He sighed, noticing her jump. "We can't do it at my house."

She scowled. "And why not?"

He scowled. "Because we just can't, okay?! Just... Just drop it!"

Yamuraiha frowned. _Back to being closed off, huh?_ She looked down, hands fidgeting. _Are you bi-polar or something, Sharrkan?_ She let out a sigh. _Whatever, why do I even care anyways?_ She shook off her thoughts, giving in to the Heliohaptian's wishes. "Alright, fine then, we'll do it at my house. Give me some paper so I can write down my address."

She broke off a piece of the cookie, noticing that the chocolate chip were melted, just how she liked them. Dipping it slightly into the whipped cream, she popped it into her mouth. _Ja'far makes the best food._

"Here." Sharrkan dumped a pen and scratch paper in front of her.

She another piece of the cookie, before grabbing the pen. In her thick strokes, she scribbled down her address. "There you go. You can come by tomorrow." She sighed. "We'll decide what our projects gonna be about then."

Sharrkan took the paper, glancing at the clock. _4:30._ He smirked, stretching. "Yes! My shift's over. Spartos and Pisti are gonna come soon." He glanced at her. "You know them?"

"Yeah." Yamuraiha nodded. "We bumped into each other in the school hallway."

He grinned. "You gonna stay then, or what?"

She sighed, pushing her chair out. "I guess I'll just leave then." She said. "I've made my daily trip here. No need to stay."

"Alright then." Sharrkan broke off a piece of her cookie, grinning cheekily as she glared at him.

"How come you just _love_ to steal my food?" She hissed in irritation, watching him pop it into his mouth. "Can't you just take some from the kitchen that's I dunno, 10 feet away? The kitchen that's _ri__ght over there?_"

He grinned. "Haha! No reason." He laughed. He placed a hand on her hair, ruffling it slightly. She glanced up at him confusedly, trying to pat her hair down. "Only that your food tastes sweeter than any other in the kitchen." He sent a wink her way.

She froze._ He's flirting, isn't he? Shit._

Grinning, he hung his apron onto the hooks behind the counter, and grabbed his bag from underneath the counter, slinging it over his shoulder before making his way to the door.

"Later, Yamu." He said, waving slightly to Yamuraiha, before walking out of the little cafe.

Snapping back into reality as the door shut, she blinked, furrowing her eyebrows. _What the hell?_

-x-

an:/ God, Jesus Christ, I'm so fucking hungry right now. Ughh OTL guys. Anyways... PLOT DEVELOPMENT KINDA. Thank you to those who favorited, (_Dente-di-leone,_ _XFangHeartX, babylon5rocks, ,_ _Nightrayed _and _AyakashiPriestess)_ those who followed _(__XFangHeartX, babylon5rocks, _and _Ezu-san) _and those who reviewed, _(XFangHeartX, Indigo, sachiko haruki, IA, babylon5rocks, someone, _and _jojoleelee1)._ You know, I need to watch Durarara. Like seriously. TT^TT I need to see the part with Shizuo's emotionless broham.

M'kay baii.

-Suka-chan


	9. Saturday: Omelettes & Shortcake

**_disclaimer:/ I don't own Magi in any way, shape, or form._**

-x-

Sharrkan took another glance at the scrap of paper in his hands, slightly wrinkled from being shoved into his pocket. His eyes flickered to the house in front of him, the simple two-story house seemingly larger than it actually seemed. Shoving the paper back into his pocket, the plastic bag that hung from the crook of his elbow weighed down by the white box that was placed carefully into it.

_So…_ He thought, as he trudged to the front door._ This is Yamu's house, huh? _His eyes scanned the plants that was planted next to the door, blue blossoms beginning to bloom.

Taking a deep breath, he rose a finger, pushing the doorbell. From his position, he could hear the bell chime inside the house, as a shadowy figure shifted towards the door.

The door opened, revealing an elderly man, a tired expression adorning his wrinkled face.

"Uh…" _Is this her dad…?_ "Hi?"

The elder took a scrutinizing glance down at him, and suddenly, beads of sweat began to trickle down his face "And who might you be, _boy?_" His voice seemingly boomed, and Sharrkan suddenly felt like an ant against a skyscraper.

"Uh…" Sharrkan coughed. "I'm Sharrkan. I'm here for Yamu…"

"Yamu?" The old man wrinkled his nose in bewilderment. "Who is this 'Yamu' you speak of?"

He scratched the back of his head unsurely. "Yamu?" _That's right, her name is…_

"Sharrkan?"

He turned at the new female voice, relief sprouting on his face. "Yamu, there you are." The said blunette stood just a ways from the door, in her usual peach skirt and white blouse. "I was beginning to think you gave me the wrong address."

Yamuraiha rose a brow, as she stepped towards the door. "You're early." She remarked. "I thought you had to work."

A smirk stretched across his face. "Sinbad gave me the weekend off, so you better be damn happy that I'm here."

She rolled her eyes. "Uh-huh." With a wave of her hand, she pushed him slightly out of the way. "Father, this is Sharrkan. He's my partner for a project."

Mogamett's scrunched up eyes looked over the Heliohaptian, and the feeling of discomfort returning to his bones. "So this is the boy you spoke of." He nodded. "Very well. Come inside."

Yamuraiha took a glance at Sharrkan, before brushing past him into the door. Blinking, Sharrkan followed.

"Uh… I brought some cake from the cafe." Sharrkan piped up, as they reached the kitchen. "It's strawberry shortcake. I didn't know which one you wanted so…" He scratched the back of his head. _Dammit, this is so awkward!_

Yamuraiha didn't seem to care, as she placed her own bag down on the kitchen table. "Oh, it's fine. You could put it right here." She patted the table, and he lifted the plastic bag onto it. "We'll eat it later. Father," she turned to the elder man, who had taken a seat on the couch, "we'll be in my room."

Without waiting for a reply from Mogamett, she grabbed the other teen's wrist pulling him along up the stairs.

Startled by her sudden movement, Sharrkan did nothing to pull away.

Only when they reached her room did she release him with a sigh.

Sharrkan took a glance at her, rubbing his slightly sore wrists. "Not that I don't appreciate you dragging me away from that awkward position, but damn, Yamu, you got some kind of death grip!" He exclaimed. "Dear Solomon…" He muttered.

Yamuraiha sighed, plopping down onto her white bed. "Whoops, sorry." She waved off. "Father doesn't trust anyone, really. It would be a bad decision to stay there."

Sharrkan tilted his head. "Really now?" He drawled sarcastically. "The man looked like he was ready to murder me."

She snorted. "Oh come on, he wasn't that bad." She rolled her eyes.

"Uh-huh." He growled. With a sigh, he rubbed the back of his neck. "So… Can I sit or do I have to stand the whole time we're working on the project?"

Yamuraiha rolled her eyes once more, shifting a little so that was enough space for him to sit down on the bed. "Here." She patted the spot next to her.

He plopped down beside her, with a heavy sigh, leaning his back against her headboard. "So…" He ran a hand through his hair, "wanna tell me why you weren't here when I got here?"

Yamuraiha sighed. "I volunteer at the local orphanage. One of the kids wanted me to stay a little longer. Maybe I'll bring you next time." Sharrkan took a side glance at her, but stayed silent. "I couldn't go over the past few days, though, since I was going to _your_ cafe since last week."

Sharrkan's eyebrows furrowed. "Hey, it sounds like you're accusing me of something!" He hissed.

She 'tched', crossing her arms. "Well maybe I am!"

A low growl rumbled from his chest as he glared. "Hey! It's not like I actually _forced_ you to come to the cafe!" He pointed out. "Most of the time, you came there on your own free will! Hell, it was _you_ who decided to 'make it a tradition'."

Yamuraiha scowled, mouth opened, ready to retort when she realized that he was right. _I didn't have to come to the cafe, did I?_ Eye twitching, she huffed, reaching over him to grab her laptop from her nightstand.

"Shut up, jackass."

Sharrkan grinned. "Ha! Got you there, didn't I, _genius?"_ He mocked as she typed in her laptop password. She ignored him.

But the question still lingered in her head. _Why do I keep coming back?_

-x-

"Explosives are cool, though!"

"Does it look like I give a damn?"

"Does it look like _I _give a damn?"

The two bickering teens shifted out of her bedroom half an hour later, still stuck on what their project should be based on, sadly. Sharrkan, of course, being the flashy guy he was, wanted explosions to be a part of it. Obviously, Yamuraiha had been against it.

"Sharrkan, this is serious, we can't count on _explosives_ to get us a good grade." Yamuraiha said, eyebrows furrowing.

"Come on, Yamu, everyone loves explosives." Sharrkan pressed.

"Will explosives get us anywhere in life?"

Sharran snorted, rolling his eyes as they stepped into the kitchen. The strawberry shortcake still sat where the two had last seen it, on its spot on the kitchen table.

"Probably." He shrugged as he walked ahead to one of the stools that stood by the counter. "Hey where's that old man?"

Yamuraiha narrowed her eyes. "That _'old man'_ is my father." She hissed. Scanning the kitchen, her eyes spotted a scrap of paper that lay on the countertop. Reaching for it, her eyes ran over the words. Sharrkan raised a brow as, she crumbled it up and sighed.

"What's it say?" He question curiously.

"_To Yamuraiha and friend,_" He snorted at that, but hushed as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"_To Yamuraiha and friend,_" She began again, _"My apologies, but I have an important appointment to tend to at the moment. I will not return home until around 5 p.m. Have fun. Father._"

She sighed again, tossing the paper into the trash. "I guess we have the house to ourselves for a few hours." She said, and she didn't know whether to be annoyed or excited.

"Well, that's good." Sharrkan remarked with a slightly flirty smirk. "All by ourselves, huh?" He laughed, winking at her.

She glared, but opted to stay silent. Instead, she plopped down in one of the kitchen chairs. "Crap, and I was really hoping that he could make us some food…"

Sharrkan raised an eyebrow as he leaned his head against his propped up arm. "Can't you cook?"

Yamuraiha turned away with a pout so that he didn't catch the sight of her reddening cheeks of embarrassment not directly answering his question.

He laughed loudly at her, and her pout darkened. "Shut up!"

Sharrkan coughed in an attempt to smother his laughter, and he waved her off with a dishonest apology. "Sorry, sorry." He coughed again. "Give me some eggs then. And some vegetables and butter." He paused.

"What?"

He took a glance at her with a blank look. "You can't cook, right?" He questioned. He looked around. "Get some salt and pepper too. And milk. Or water. Water's fine."

She rolled her eyes, standing up. "And I suppose _you_ can?" She gathered the items, despite herself.

"You bet your cute little ass I can." He smirked as her face slightly reddened as she shifted. Pushing himself off the stool, he moved towards the cabinets. "You're lucky that you're blessed with my presence."

She rolled her eyes, standing up. "Whatever, you arrogant asshole."

"I prefer _confident in my own abilities_, Yamu." He grinned as she handed him the ingredients. "Absolutely confident." She scoffed as he opened the cabinets one by one. "Where the hell are your kitchen utensils?"

"Down below, genius." Yamuraiha directed him with a small snap. She watched as he pulled out two bowls, a fork, and a spatula from the bottom cabinet. "What the heck are you even making?"

"Oh you'll see, Yamu. You'll love it, I know." He grinned. "Go ahead and run along to whatever you like doing home alone."

She rolled her eyes, snorting lightly at him, but nonetheless pushed away from countertop. "Don't burn the kitchen down, jackass."

Sharrkan smirked in return. "No promises, bitch."

-x-

"Haha!" Sharrkan laughed as she took a bite of his cooking. "You like it, don't you?" He laughed again as her eye twitched in irritation.

In reality, his cooking- the omelette that he ever so carefully crafted out of the ingredients given to him- was like heaven in her mouth. But of course, she couldn't tell him that. That was illogical and stupid.

"It's… it's _good_, I guess." Yamuraiha waved it off as she looked to the wall.

Unluckily for her, Sharrkan spotted her lie easily, and he grinned as he placed a hand on her head, patting it gently. "Not exactly what I wanted to hear but… I'll take it."

Yamuraiha rolled her eyes, as he stood up from his seat, shifting towards the knife drawer. "You know, we still need to come up with our topic." She pointed out.

Sharrkan scoffed pulling out a knife from the drawer and two plates from the cabinet below. "I'm _telling_ you!" He stretched out. "Explosions! Perfect!"

"No. Not perfect, dumbass." She snapped, eating yet another piece of omelette. "Is that even Chemistry?"

He shrugged, as he shuffled back to the table, placing a plate in front of Yamuraiha and another in front of himself. "I dunno." He admitted unashamedly. "But they're cool, right?"

"Cool or not, explosions will _not_ be the topic of our project." She said with a tone of authority. "Think of something other than explosions. What is _cool_ other than explosions?"

He sliced two small pieces of the strawberry shortcake as he answered nonchalantly. "Nothing really."

Her eyebrows furrowed, as her eyes narrowed. "Dammit, Sharrkan, this is serious!"

Sharrkan waved her off, using the knife and fork to transfer the cake slice to her plate. "We got another day don't we?" He asked rhetorically. "It's not like I can't come here tomorrow."

"The faster we get this done, the more time we have on the project." She said firmly. "Tell me, what do you love other than explosions?"

He tilted his head. "What do I love other than explosions?" He repeated softly. He closed his eyes, staying silent for a moment.

Yamuraiha took a glance down at the cake in front of her, and she takes a bite, letting her taste buds savor the sweetness.

"...The Cafe."

She rose an eyebrow, turning back to the Heliohaptian. "What?"

"You asked me what I love." He said simply. "I love the cafe." Yamuraiha stared at him as he continued softly. "I love everything about it. My co-workers that tease me everyday, the smell of ice cream that hits you instantly when you walk in, the glass display case that Ja'far has to refill almost everyday."

Yamuraiha looked down at her cake once more. "The Cafe, huh…" _I like it there too._ She smiled, thoughts of the quaint little cafe she spent only a week in filling her head, and instantly, a wave a pleasure hit her. "I think we're getting somewhere."

Sharrkan smirked. "What an accomplishment, huh?"

She rolled her eyes, taking a bite out of the cake, but smiled to herself nonetheless. "Yeah."

-x-

Matal Mogamett stared at his daughter as she presented half of an omelette to him. That _boy_ had already taken his leave a while ago, thank lord Solomon for that. He didn't trust that _boy._ A boy like him seemed to be into the vulgar acts; there was absolutely no chance that Yamuraiha would be happy with someone like that.

Shaking off that idea, his eyes locked onto her shining ones. "What is this, dear?" He asked. "Did you cook this?" Fortunately, his long beard hid his small cringe as he hoped not.

"No, actually." He had to suppress a sigh of relief. "Sharrkan cooked this."

_That boy again…_ He thought darkly. "Really now?" He hid his inner thoughts easily as he eyed the food more suspiciously.

Yamuraiha thankfully didn't notice, as she placed the plate in front of him. "Yeah." She replied. "It was surprisingly good, for such a jerk like him."

Mogamett inwards smirked triumphantly. _So she _does not _harbor any feelings for the boy_. He thought in satisfaction.

"Although…" His moment of triumph was cut off as she hesitated. "I guess he can be a little nice sometimes." She sighed, reaching for her own plate of omelette. "I mean, he _did_ let me have for my parfait for free one time."

Matal stared, at her indecisive expression. "Yamuraiha, do you perhaps… like that boy?"

Instantly, she began to cough, and he panicked slightly. "W-What?" she questioned, with a stutter. "N-NO! No, of course not, why would you ask me something like that?" She grabbed her plate and utensils swiftly. "I-I'm gonna eat this in my room."

He watched with slight bewilderment as she hurried up the stairs. Shrugging it off, he looked at the omelette left on his plate.

Taking a leap of fate, he gathered a piece into his spoon. He parted his lips, pushing the spoon in. Chewing he found that the boy's cooking wasn't something that you would describe as amatuer-material.

He closed his eyes.

_That doesn't mean that I approve of you, _boy_._

-x-

an:/ lololol new chappie, yayyy! Day 1 of their project, and they haven't even come up with a topic yet, come on, haha! More of Mogamett in this chapter actually. Looks like he doesn't approve of SharrYamu! *booooo* THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED _(XFangHeartX, jojoleelee1, Indigo, babylon5rocks, Norrae, safarikasolomon, AnimeObsessedFreak, yellow331akb3, _and _Denti-di-leone) _FAVORITED _(AnimeObsessedFreak, MissUnderCover, Trafal-Girl, Vicvicating Echoes _and_ Inori-kun) _AND FOLLOWED _(Forbearance, AnimeObsessedFreak, SinXJa, MissUnderCover, _and, _Inori-kun)._ ANYWAYS, I'm getting my friends into Magi. One already fell in love with Judar as soon as she saw him, another is reading the AoS first, and another likes Alibaba-dono/Aliboobie. And yes, I sometimes call him Aliboobie for some reason. Oh yeah, I was watching a Magi AMV called "we were just a bunch of fucked up kids" (not even kidding) and my feels. TT^TT

M'kay baii.  
>-Suka-chan<p>

ps:/ The magic word is chicken. REMEMBER THAT, my treasured readers.

pps:/ SORRY PIE I TOTALLY FORGOT, THE IDEA OF SHARR COOKING FOR YAMU GOES TO _yellow331akb3!_ YOU'RE AMAZING SHIT SORRY I FORGOT. ;-;


	10. Sunday: Triple Ice Cream Sundae

**_disclaimer: I don't own Magi in any way, shape or form._**

-x-

Sharrkan's eye twitched. _Lord Solomon… _He thought, his left eye twitching. He sat in one of the plastic chairs, his back arched as he leaned forward, and his expression contorted into of obvious irritation.

Children. They were everywhere. Specifically, looking straight at him with their curious doe-eyes, pulling at his clothes.

"Yamu…" He grounded out, raising a hand slightly, "Why are we even here?" He growled lowly, pushing a face of a kid away from him. Swatting away a small hand pulling at his hair, he glared at Yamuraiha.

The blunette glanced at him, laughing slightly at his misfortune. "I told you already, I promised one of the kids here that I would return today."

"But this place is so..." Sharrkan trailed off, although his expression said everything for him.

She let out a giggle ruffling the head of one of the boys near her. "Oh my! Can't handle a simple orphanage, Sharrkan?" She hid her teasing laugh behind the back of her hand.

He hissed at her mocking words. "Hell no!" She slapped him. "Ow! What was that for?!"

Yamuraiha's eyes narrowed at him. "We are in the presence of young children, _Sharrkan._" She huffed, gesturing to the curious, young onlookers with a disapproving frown on her face. "At least _try_ to be a little less vulgar around them."

Sharrkan 'tched', scowling, "Whatever." He leaned back in the chair, a sigh escaping his lips. He closed his eyes, leaning his head in his hands.

It wasn't like he had the choice to come here. That she-demon practically dragged him the second she opened the door for him. Without even an insultin the least.

_Damn bitch…_ He grumbled mentally.

"Hey Mister Sharrkan?" A small voice piped up, and he felt a hand clutch his white shirt, tugging on it tightly. Cracking his eyes open, he looked down to find a young boy, head full of long, braided blue hair a few shades darker than Yamuraiha's.

"Eh?" He tilted his head, raising a brow at the boy. "What do you want, kid?"

The little boy tilted his head, his index finger placed on his the corner of his lips curiously. "Are you and Miss Yamuraiha dating?"

-x-

Sharrkan's hand scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, pink cheeks . His eyes glanced sideways, avoiding her gaze as they walked along the sidewalk.

Yamuraiha kept her gaze on the ground, her red cheeks obvious. She coughed. "So…" she piped up, breaking the sorry. "Sorry for Aladdin. He's always been a little too blunt."

He snorted. "Really, now?" He questioned sarcastically. "I didn't notice."

She huffed, crossing her arms. "Oh shut up." She sighed. "Are we gonna stop by somewhere to have lunch, or are going straight to my house?"

Sharrkan hummed, shrugging as he placed both hands behind his back. "I _am_ kinda hungry…" He remarked, looking up into the sky. "Let's go to the cafe or something!"

She sighed. "If this was any other day, I would've agreed with you, but the cafe's as far away from here as my house is, Sharrkan." She said with a worn-out tone. Eyeing her white flats that were slightly dirtied from walking with slight distaste, she crossed her arms. "There is absolutely no way that I will walk all the way over there with these on."

"Well why the hell are you wearing them?"

"They were the first thing I grabbed, okay?" She snapped. Sharrkan stayed silent for a moment, scratching his head.

"...What if I carry you?"

"...I'm sorry, what?!"

Sharrkan took a glance at her, a look of impatience flashing in his eyes as he met her disbelieving ones. "You say you won't walk all the way over there." He said. "So, why don't I carry you so you _don't_ have to walk?"

She stared. "A-Are you serious?"

He shrugged, traces of discomfort not visible on his face. "Why not?" He asked rhetorically.

Yamuraiha's cheeks flushed, and she quickly turned her head to the side, embarrassed. "It...It depends."

"Eh?" He rose a brow. "Depends on what?"

She pursed her lips, licking them as she combed her teal hair with her fingers. "...How you hold me." She muttered softly, although Sharrkan was still able to catch it somehow.

"How I hold you?" He repeated confusedly. "Well, how do you _want_ me to hold you?"

Yamuraiha paused her steps, Sharrkan following in suit. "Well?" Sharrkan pressed with a hint of impatience.

"...Piggyback." She whispered out finally.

"...Eh?!"

-x-

"Dammit!" Sharrkan grounded out as the blunette tightened her hold around his neck. "Hold me tighter... why don't you... you stupid bitch!"

Yamuraiha smacked him on the head, eyebrow twitching. "You're the one who decided to carry me all the way to the cafe." She retorted.

"I thought... you were gonna say something... like bridal style!" He snapped back, breathing in a sharp intake of air as she smacked him once more.

"Like hell I would say that!" She retorted. "It's probably the most _embarrassing_ way to carry me!"

Sharrkan snorted weakly. "Oh yeah... like a piggyback isn't." He rolled his eyes. "I'm the one... that has to carry you all the way to the cafe, anyways... it doesn't even matter!" He let out a deep breath. "Dammit, this is farther than I remembered..."

"I _told you_, it's far!" She sighed. "I don't even know _why_ you insisted on walking all the way over here."

"Well..." he hissed back, "there is no way in hell... I'm missing out on Ja'far's special... Triple Ice Cream Sundae."

"Ice cream?" Yamuraiha repeated. "That's not even lunch!"

"You put it in your mouth, chew it, then swallow, and that's good enough for me." He tried to shrug, but quickly halted, as he realized that the girl restricted his movements. "Man... just thinking about it makes me so hungry."

She rolled her eyes at his whine. "Well you better hurry up, we still gotta work on the project."

Sharrkan panted, pausing in his steps for a moment to glare at the blunette. "Can't we do that later?" He wheezed out, tone laced with pleading exhaustment. "You're so heavy, I can barely talk."

Another smack upside the head struck the poor Heliohaptian. "We need to come up with a topic already, Sharrkan." She sighed. "We need to have it by tomorrow."

"While... walking?"

Yamuraiha rolled her eyes. "Of course while walking, dumbass." She said. "Well… while you're walking, but whatever."

If his hands weren't currently holding her up, he would've flipped her the double bird. Instead, he was only able to shoot her a short glare. "Whatever..." He spat out weakly. "What do we... have so far?

"The cafe." She answered. "We have to work off on that."

His eyebrows furrowed, stumped. "Well... how the hell are we... supposed to incorporate the _cafe..._ into Chemistry?" He asked with a bewildered frown. "I don't remember... learning about _food_ in class."

"That's because you fell asleep most of the time." Yamuraiha pointed out. She turned her head upwards. "As a matter of fact, food _is_ apart of chemistry."

Sharrkan tilted his head to look at her. "R...Really?" There was no trace of sarcasm in his tone; only pure curiosity.

"Yes really." She rolled her eyes. "Food Chemistry is focused on the production, preparation, processing, distributing, evaluation and utilization."

"What?"

Yamuraiha rolled her eyes once more. "It's basically about food." She sighed. "Do I really have to dumb it down to simple terms, Sharrkan?" She paused. "Nevermind, of course I do."

"Hey!" He growled with a small pant. "Not… Not everyone can be as smart as _you..._ genius!" Traces of tiredness began to surface.

She furrowed her eyebrows, thinking back to Thursday. Being graded and returned, she found that question 8, the one that _he_ answered for her was correct, of course. _Obviously _you_ can…_ She thought, frowning.

"Oh... thank Lord Solomon!" He wheezed, as they finally spotted the small cafe around 30 feet away. "You can get off me now... you heavy ass wench!"

"WENCH?!" She screeched. "How _dare_ you call me wench!" She glared harshly. "You know what, I'm not getting off until we reach the counter."

Sharrkan fumed, narrowing his eyes at her. "What...?"

Yamuraiha glared, tightening her hold. "You heard me." She hissed, and Sharrkan could almost see a mocking grin stretching across her face. She leaned forward, pushing all her weight onto him. "_Now walk, horsie._"

"Bitch…" He muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

He sighed deeply, readjusting her as he walked to the door. "Nothing..."

-x-

"Woah, Sharr, she's totally got you whipped, huh?" Hinahoho laughed as the Heliohaptian trudged in, a familiar blunette on his back with a look of deviance and mischief on her face.

Sharrkan growled. "Shut up Hinahoho..." He wheezed. "We're at the counter... Get off now... Yamu..."

Yamuraiha huffed from her spot on his back, slipping off slowly. "Happy now?" She rolled her eyes as he nodded slowly, hands on his knees as he bent over.

Hinahoho guffawed loudly. "So, what can I do for you two? I thought you had the weekend off, Sharr!" He rose a brow.

"I'm so fucking stressed right now..." Sharrkan let out a breath, running a hand through his hair. "I... am need of one of Ja'far's... Triple Ice Cream Sundae right now." He said after a moment of panting tiredly.

Hinahoho grinned. "Ah, now I see! Ja'far's sundaes are always the best." He agreed, with a nod of affirmation. "What kind of ice cream do you want?"

Sharrkan thought for a moment. "I'm thinking simple today, actually..." He said. "Vanilla, cotton candy... chocolate."

"Alright, keeping it classic, huh?" Hinahoho turned to the blunette. "What about you, Yamuraiha?"

She shrugged. "I guess I'll just share with Sharrkan."

"Ooh! Already to that stage?" Hinahoho laughed with a noticeable wiggle of the eyebrow. "Wow, you and Yamuraiha are going pretty fast, huh, Sharr?"

Before the two could react, a new voice chimed into their little conversation. "I heard Yamuraiha~" Sinbad grinned, head popping out from behind the door frame. "And my ears do not deceive me! Hello again, Miss Yamuraiha!" He glanced at the other newcomer, who had pushed himself to lean on the counter. "Oh, and you're here too, Sharr."

"Don't sound so disappointed, you stupid king!" The Heliohaptian's eye twitched, although his voice wasn't very much intimidating as he was still tired.

Sinbad laughed loudly. "I'm kidding, haha!" He said, with a teasing grin. "Now, onto the more important matters! I have to say, you two are advancing quickly in your relationship!"

The two teens spluttered. "W-What?! I'm not- we're not, don't copy me you idiot!" The two hissed at each other.

"What did I say?" Sinbad said, with a look of triumph. "Sharr's already carrying her, you're both sharing food, and now, you're copying what the other says!" A mischievous grin inched onto his face. "Soon, we'll be having sweet little blue haired, green eyed babies running around the cafe." The two teens flushed, stuttering.

"Sin, stop teasing them and go do actual work for once." Ja'far sighed, walking out of the kitchen.

Sinbad scoffed, crossing his arms. "_Excuse me, _Ja'far. You make me seem so irresponsible."

The silver-haired assistant manager rolled his eyes. "Because you are. Now go, you need to sign some documents that are in your office." He sighed, as the purple haired manager stuck his tongue out at him as he shifted back into the kitchen. "Don't worry, I heard your order, I'll be back in a few minutes." Ja'far sighed once more, following Sinbad into the kitchen.

Hinahoho grinned once the two was gone. "So, Sharr told me that you two have a project for Chemistry." He said. "What's it all about?"

Yamuraiha sighed. "We can choose any kind of topic as long as it relates to Chemistry, but," she paused, combing a hand through her hair, "we don't have anything so far." She frowned dejectedly.

"We want to do something with food." Sharrkan piped up, finally fully regaining his strength. "Turns out there is actually a thing called food chemistry. Weird, huh?" Yamuraiha rolled her eyes.

"Food, huh? Sounds, delicious." Hinahoho remarked, a large hand rubbing his stubble.

Yamuraiha nodded. "But that's all we have. We can't get past the 'food' part." She let out a dejected breath. "We have to have a topic by tomorrow, too…."

"Here is your sundae, Sharrkan, Yamuraiha." Ja'far walked into the main room, balancing a tray in his hands. On it was a large glass cup, and two metal spoons. Its clear sides did nothing to hide the array of ice cream, white, brown and light blue swirled together. It was topped with whipped cream, caramel drizzled carefully on it with a cherry placed in the directly on top. Multiple colors of gummy bears, marshmellows and chocolate dotted the top. "Three silver coins."

"I got this." Sharrkan said, before Yamuraiha could put in her input. She hesitated, before smiling in gratitude. He pulled out three coins, sliding them to Hinahoho. "Here."

Yamuraiha grabbing the sides of the tray from the silver haired man. "Thank you, Ja'far." She tipped her head, before walking over to one of the empty tables, the Heliohaptian following in suit. She sat down, grabbing one of the spoons as Sharrkan sat across from her.

"So this is your first time eating one of Ja'far's sundaes, huh?" Sharrkan grinned, grabbing the other spoon. "Being the _gentleman_ I am," She snorted at that, but he ignored it, "I guess I'll let you have the first taste."

"Wow, don't I feel honored." Yamuraiha rolled her eyes sarcastically. Nonetheless, she dug her spoon into the ice cream, gathering a spoonful of swirled ice cream and whipped cream all while careful to avoid the cherry. She placed the spoon into her mouth, letting the chilly temperature of the fresh ice cream cool her down.

"So?" Sharrkan pressed, unable to hide a grin.

Her eyes closed, a small smile playing on her lips as she pulled the spoon out. The sweet flavor of the caramel, the fruity feeling of the gummy bears, the chilly feeling of three ice cream flavors at once, they all overwhelmed her. "I like it."

He laughed, eating his own spoonful. "Haha, good right?"

She nodded, the smile still plastered on her face. _Ice cream is always so enjoyable…_ She thought, leaning onto her elbows, taking another bite. _Cool… It's so cool, too._ She grinned mentally at her little wordplay. _Cool, huh?_

Her eyes snapped open, a small gasp escaping her lips. Sharrkan eyed her carefully.

"Uh… You okay, Yamu?" He asked, raising a brow.

Her smile returned, a glint of revelation shining in her blue eyes. "I know what our topic is gonna be."

-x-

an:/ Woah, late update, oopsies. Sharr and Yamu are getting closer, aren't they? I got distracted by shirtless dudes that swim in their school swim club. Namely one that swims backstroke. Specifically named Makoto Tachibana. That dude is _fiiiiiine_. And mine. He is also mine. ;v; if he was real. *uncontrollable tears* I COULDN'T STOP SAYING, _"YOU BAE MAKOTO YOU FUCKING BAE, OH MY LORD JESUS CHRIST YOU BAE" _THROUGHOUT THE WHOLE FUCKING SERIES. ;v; OH YEAH, I LOVE COLDSTONE'S COTTON CANDY ICE CREAM MIXED WITH FRENCH VANILLA AND CARAMEL AND GUMMY BEARS, AND M&Ms AND MARSHMELLOWS AND ;v; Anyways, thank you to the ones who reviewed _(XFangHeartX, MissUnderCover, jojoleelee1, Indigo, Inori-kun, TransparentAnswer, yellow331akb3, Madison Verhalen,_and _6IA9) _and favorited _(SinXJa _and _6IA9)_. AND FANG, SEE THE SMALL ALADDIN CAMEO? CUTE LITTLE BOY HE IS, ISN'T HE? You guys remember question eight from chapter 7? Oh, yeah, so I was reading Kouen's Wiki page, and it turns out that he is such a dork, my god. His weakness is his fashion statement, and when he isn't at war, he sometimes spaces out and thinks about how his goatee suits him so much.

M'kay baii.

-Suka-chan

ps:/ WHO CAN TELL ME THE MAGIC WORD.


	11. Monday: Multi-Colored Macarons

**_disclaimer:/ I don't own Magi in any way, shape or form._**

-x-

"Whatcha doing?"

Yamuraiha didn't jump, not even sparing a single glance to the other face in close proximity. "I'm doing research for our project." She answered back as she clicked on a link. Thankfully, she remembered to bring her laptop along to school, as she knew that doing her research early on would let them be ahead of time in their project.

"Research? Already?" Sharrkan rose a brow, as he took a seat next to her, plopping his food and a paper bag down on the table. She glanced at it curiously, but didn't comment on it. "Come on, Yamu, our topic's only _just_ been approved like, 10 minutes ago. Take a break for once, will you?"

She ignored him. "What are you even doing here anyways, Sharrkan? Aren't you usually sitting over…" her eyes flickered to a certain boisterous table, muscular guys and busty girls, "...there?" _Not to mention surrounded by a bunch of girls…_ Her eyebrows furrowed confusedly at the thought, and she mentally shook it away. _Where did that come from…?_

He rolled his eyes, leaning a head on her propped up arm. "They're being a little…" He furrowed his brows, racking his brain for a fitting term. "Too much, today, I guess."

"Too much?" Her eyes scanned the table, watching as the occupants screeched and laughed loudly. "They don't seem any different that other days." She let out a sigh. "Aren't they your friends?"

He looked down, shrugging. "Not really."

"Eh?" Her eyes widened in surprise as she turned to look at him. She didn't think that he would be so blunt in his answers. "Then what they to you?"

"What are they to me…?" He repeated. A heavy breath escaped his lips. "They're just… People I hang out with sometimes."

Yamuraiha frowned, glancing down at her notebook. _They're just people? Nothing special? Then… who _is_ special to him? _She pursed her lips. "Are you gonna answer my question?" She pressed. "What are you doing here?"

Sharrkan's eyebrows furrowed in annoyance as he picked at his food. He frowned when his pizza sagged as he picked it up. "What's wrong with me wanting to sit here today?"

She shrugged, turning back to her laptop. "Nothing's wrong with it, dumbass." She said with a sigh as she scratched down some notes. "It's just that you usually don't sit with me during lunch."

"Well maybe I wanted to now." He snapped back a little too fast. His pizza would have been thrown out of his grip if he didn't clench his fist in annoyance. "Is there a problem with that, huh, bitch?"

She rolled her eyes, taking a sip of her juice, obviously not in the mood to take his shit. "I didn't say there was a problem with it, Sharrkan." She retorted, scrolling through her computer screen. "You know, if you're only here to insult me, you can just leave right now."

Sharrkan frowned. "I'm not just here to insult you."

Raising a brow, she turned her head towards him. "Then what _are_ you here for?" She pressed.

His eyes shifted back to the table. "Well..." He scratched the back of his head, cheeks tinting pink, although she paid no mind to that. "I brought some desserts from the cafe home after you left and I just so happened to have a few more so being the nice guy that I am..." A hand reached out to the paper bag he set down on the table earlier. "I'm gonna share with you."

Yamuraiha tilted her head. "Desserts?" She repeated. "What kind?"

"Uh…" He peeked into the bag, pulling out a few tupperwares. "Sugar cookies… cupcakes, but the creme is kinda squished up against the plastic… macarons…"

"Macarons?" She cut him off confusedly. "What's that?"

Sharrkan rose a brow. "Eh? You don't know what macarons are?" He asked, tone hinting at his disbelief.

She shook her head. "Am I supposed to?"

He faked a gasp, though she could still sense his surprise. Grabbing one of the tupperwares, he popped off the lid, revealing small, multi-colored circular treats. "This is a macaron."

Yamuraiha squinted her eyes at the treat, setting down her pencil. "This?" She plucked one up from the tupperware, colored a shade of caramel brown. Her index finger and thumb gently pinched the delicate treat. "This is a macaron?"

Sharrkan nodded. "Yeah! So try it." He grinned, taking a pink one for himself.

Her eyes were narrowed as she stared at it. She brought it to her lips, teeth nibbling on it slightly. "What flavor is this supposed to be?"

"Caramel." He replied. "Mine's strawberry, the darker brown ones are chocolate, the blue ones are blueberry and the white ones are vanilla." He took a bite of the pink macaron. "How's it taste?"

She took bite, chewing on it slowly, carefully almost, as if it were dangerous. "It's…" she paused to swallow, "better than I expected." She took another bite.

"Eh? Really?" He questioned rhetorically with a grin. "Glad to know that my time wasn't wasted." She rolled her eyes, taking another. "You wanna try mine?"

Yamuraiha tilted her head, taking a look at the bitten pink macaron. "As in the one you're holding?"

Sharrkan rolled his eyes. "No, Yamu, the one that's over the goddamn rainbow." He said sarcastically, and she huffed. "Honestly… What kind of question is that?"

She held back a growl. "Whatever. Jackass." She muttered under her breath, although he still heard her.

He let out a sigh, once again offering the macaron again. "You want to taste or not?" He asked, holding out the pink treat to her.

She rolled her eyes. letting her chin rest on her hand. "Whatever." She replied, coolly. "Here. Give it to me."

Sharrkan grinned cheekily. "Eh? Aw…" He mock-pouted, clenching the pink macaron. "I wanted to feed the macaron to Yamu, though!"

Yamuraiha froze, jaw dropped in a frozen gasp. "Wha-What?"

Sharrkan smirked. "Perfect." He placed what was left of the macaron in her mouth. "All you have to do is chew and swallow now, Yamu."

Her eye twitched, as she shook herself out of her frozen state. Her teeth sunk into the macaron, and she chewed, swallowing slowly. "Dammit, Sharrkan…." She let out a breath. "Don't say those kind of things…"

"Eh? But why not?" Her eyebrow twitched once more. He was _obviously_ teasing her.

"Idiot." She growled. Turning back to her laptop, she finished what was left of her own caramel macaron. "You already did what you came here for, you can leave now."

Sharrkan's eyebrows furrowed. "You trying to get rid of me, Yamu?" He questioned, leaning forward. She rolled her eyes.

"You're distracting me, Sharrkan."

He smirked. "Really?" Lifting an arm, he wrapped it around her shoulders, pulling her close. "Do you _like _being distracted?" His warm breath tickled her ear as he whispered into it.

Yamuraiha froze once more. "Huh?" She choked out in bewilderment. "D-Do I _like _being distracted?" She glanced downwards, and she could feel her face heat up. "I… I-"

A ring sounded before she could answer, the bell signalling the end of lunch.

Sharrkan loosened his grip on her, jumping slightly at the sudden noise. She pulled away while he was distracted, standing up abruptly.

"I have to get to class now." She bit her lip, gathering her things up into her hands. "I'll see you in Biology."

He pursed his lips, leaning his head onto his hand. He let out an exasperated sigh, with a "tsk", as he plucked a macaron from the tupperware. It was a light shade of blue. Blueberry. "Dammit, Yamu…" He muttered, taking a bite of it.

-x-

Yamuraiha had to walk alone to the cafe that day. Completely understandable as she had to ask her Chemistry teacher about the project.

All alone, she shuffled past the familiar buildings as she listened to the cars roar past her. She took a deep breath. Sharrkan had tried to get her attention during Biology, she knew, throwing almost everything he had on his desk at her; pencils, crumbled up paper, chunks of his eraser, they all flew at her, getting stuck in her hair until she combed it out.

But she ignored him.

It was plausible that she did, right? Only thing is, she didn't know why she did.

So technically, it wasn't plausible.

She closed her eyes, fingers clutching her white shoulder bag.

Symptoms? A warm, tingly heat pooling in her abdomen, slightly flushed cheeks at every touch, thumping heart speed. Just what was wrong with her?

She didn't want to see him at the moment, but as fate would have it, she was reminded that she still needed to work on the project with him, seeing as they were partners.

"Oof…" A breath escaped Yamuraiha's lips as she bumped into someone.

"Ah…" A voice let out. "I'm sorry…" She glanced up at the unfamiliar voice.

A teenage girl, around the same age as herself stood before her. Her raven locks danced in the small breeze, her crystal blue eyes unique. A younger teen, male, stood behind her, eyes taking on the same blue hue. But what surprised, and slightly alarmed her, was the scarred left half of his face.

"It's okay…" Yamuraiha assured the foreign girl, taking a glance at the male.

The girl smiled slightly in response. "Uh… do you think you can give us directions to the Southern Islands High School?" She asked sheepishly. "My brother and I just recently moved here and we may have gotten lost…"

Yamuraiha rose a brow. _So that guy_, her eyes flickered to the scarred male,_ must be her brother… _"It's just down the street," She pointed behind her, "then you make a left at Zepar Boulevard and once you get to Focalor Avenue, you just go straight until you find the school."

The girl's smiled widened gratefully. "Ah, thank you." She bowed, left palm cupping her right fist and Yamuraiha stepped back slightly in surprise. She glanced at the male, who was mirroring his elder sister.

"Ah, you're welcome…?" She tilted her head confusedly as the two walked in the direction she pointed to.

She stared after them for a moment, before shaking her head. There's was no time to wonder about those strange foreigners.

Something was wrong with her and she didn't know what.

There was only one person that popped up into her mind who was a legitimate source to talk to about these… emotions she was feeling. She let out a sigh, as she trudged along the path.

But for some reason, she was scared of the answer.

-x-

"Sounds like you like him, Yamuraiha."

Yamuraiha almost choked. "Wh-What?" She coughed, with widened eyes.

Pisti leaned onto the counter, chin resting in the palm of her hand. "Yeah, everything you told me, that's all apart of liking someone." She said. "Heart racing, pinkening face, a warm giddy feeling inside you that's telling you that you wanna bang him."

"I DO _NOT_ WANNA BANG HIM!" She yelped. A part of her almost felt disgusted at the blonde's choice of words, but the meaning behind the words shockened her. She bit her lip, letting out a breath as she realized that the other customers were beginning to stare. Embarrassed, she buried her head into her arms.

"Pisti…" Spartos sighed from his post, as he cleaned the glasses. "Don't go on saying things like that. Just look at Miss Yamuraiha, you're scaring her."

Yamuraiha let out a sigh, lifting her head slightly. "No, no, it's fine Spartos…" Remind her again, why ever did she think that Pisti was a reliable source to talk to?

Spartos set down the glass with another sigh. "I'm afraid that Pisti may be right on this, however." He added his two cents in.

She whimpered, pursing her lips, as she dropped her head back into her arms. "No, no, no…" She chanted. "Th-That can't be right, he's a total asshole."

Pisti grinned. "Face it, Yamuraiha." She tutted. "No matter how much you deny, you like Sharrkan."

Another whimper escaped her lips. "But…" She lifted herself up from her arms with a heavy breath. "Dammit…" She stood from her seat, snatching her bag from off the floor. It swung slightly, as she hung it off her elbow. "Thanks for talking to me, Pisti, Spartos. Sorry for wasting your time."

Spartos shook his head. "No, it's quite alright, you didn't waste our time."

Beside him, Pisiti nodded in agreement. "Yeah!" She grinned her happy-go-lucky grin. "It's fun talking to another girl every once in a while."

Yamuraiha smiled. "Thanks guys... " She let out the umpteenth sigh that day. "I'll see you guys tomorrow, maybe. Bye."

"See you later, Yamuraiha!" Pisti waved after her enthusiastically, as Spartos only waved.

She waved back slightly in return, as she walked out the door.

She closed her eyes. There was no possible way that she liked _Sharrkan_ of all people, that closed-off douchebag, right? It's impossible, _right?_

But then again…

Denial wasn't just a river in the desert.

-x-

an:/ I'M COMPLETE UTTER TRASH AND DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME OTHERWISE. 'SPECIALLY YOU BLITZ. I TRIED TO MAKE IT LONG 'CAUSE Y'ALL BEEN WAITING FOR LIKE A WEEK BUT OOPS. I'LL HAVE ANOTHER CHAPPIE UP BY LIKE MAYBE TWO DAYS AT MOST. NO SCHOOL ON MONDAY 'CAUSE OF PRESIDENT'S DAY FOR US AMERCIANS. ;v; BUT ANYWAYS... _PROGRESS_. That's all I have to say. Thank you to the reviewers, _(XFangHeartX, Madison Verhalen, ElephantLover69, jojoleelee1, MissUnderCover, Indigo, _and _Mys974)_ and the new followers _(natsugirl86,__ AstraSky, safarikasolomon, _and_ nadawiie)_ and the ones who favorited _(Pokemon Ranger-Trainer, safarikasolomon, _and _nadawiie) _AND FOR PUTTING UP WITH MY COMPLETE BULL. ;v; AND BLITZ. COME AT ME, GIRLIE. MAKOTO'S FINE BOD IS CALLING ME THOUGH.

M'kay baii.

-Suka-chan


	12. Tuesday: Ice Cream S'more Sandwiches

_**disclaimer:/ I don't own Magi in any way, shape or form.**_

-x-

So, I may or may not have a crush on a certain turquoise-haired (and absolutely _not_ teal-haired) girl who goes by the name of Yamu Mogamett.

Now, you might be asking yourself a few questions, like maybe, "Who the hell is this _sexy_ _man_ that's talking to _me_?" and "Why _ever_ is he telling _me_ this so suddenly?"

Well, curious sir/madam, I'm Sharrkan [insert surname here]. And I'm pouring out my heart, soul, and all my _deepest_ feelings to _you_, of all people, right now because, well, I just can't hold it in any longer and who else am I able to turn to?

It's not like I can go to Sinbad or Pisti. They'll probably tease me for lord knows how long, and I'll never have peace like that. I don't need my boss and co-worker on my back, going "_Ooh~ Sharr has a wittle cwush on Yamu~_" whenever they catch my eye, all because of my confused feelings.

Spartos is obviously a no-go. Seriously, that stoic dude has _never_ had a girlfriend in all his 17 years of living. I'm pretty sure women are his kryptonite, actually. He can't step within at least 2 meters of a girl without him spluttering like an idiot. Hell, he can't even take the mention of a woman without his pale face flushing as red as his hair. It's a miracle that he's able to talk to Pisti, who is pretty much _known_ for playing with guys and their feelings.

Masrur is just… no. I mean, he's a good listener and my best friend and all but let's face it. The dude can't solve my problems. Socially awkward and practically a walking rock, he can't handle even a little girl, let alone a girl his age. He's not as bad as Spartos, though. Definitely not as bad as Spartos. He should be happy about that actually.

Ja'far'll probably go nagging on me like the stereotypical housewife he is. Knowing him, he's probably more focused on working than his subordinate's confusing love life. He's probably more focused on work than _his own_ love life.

You might say that I can go to Drakon or Hinahoho, being the two married guys of our weird little cafe employee bunch. Thing is, though, they're pretty serious about that loyalty crap, and that "I will love you and _only _you forever" shit, which, by the way, I suck at. It's my weak forte when it comes to the lovely female species, actually.

See, I can't tell if this is a one-time thing or not. Meaning, I can't tell if I won't like her in a few days and if it's just some quick strike shot by Cupid with his weird heart-shaped bow and arrow.

For some reason, though, I don't want Yamu to be another one of my hit-and-run kind of situations. What does that mean? Hell if I know. If I did, I probably wouldn't be ranting to you, sir/miss.

But back to the main point.

I dunno when my little crush began to form on Yamu, the girl I've known for just about a week.

That's another thing. I've only known her for about… a week and a half and already my heart starts to speed up whenever I lay me eyes on her. I mean it's impossible for someone to fall in love with another in just a matter of days, right? _Right?_

Not to mention, she doesn't even know a thing about me. I've been making _very _sure.

But I've been dropping hints, just in case.

Take yesterday's events for example. I saw a chance, and I took it. Go straight for the kill, is what I always believed.

She probably thought I was just playing around, because, hey I'm notorious for doing that around school, which sucks when I actually like someone, but it's better that way, right? I mean, my feelings are all jacked up, and if I _do_ like her, there's not a big chance that she likes me back.

Probably non-existent, actually, considering that on multiple occasions, she has called me, "jackass", "asshole", and "dumbass". "Dickhead" might've also been thrown in there every once in a while, but I wasn't listening.

I probably make it worse by calling her "bitch" and "wench" all the time.

But what the hell am I supposed to do? I wasn't a guy who liked to be kept tight on a leash, how the hell am I supposed to act when some chick suddenly comes and goes all Robin Hood on me and possibly steals my heart. Actually… Yamu dressed up as a feminized version of Robin Hood would be pretty hot.

That's another thing, actually.

I know for a fact that Yamu is attractive. Like, come on, big hips, small waist, breasts about as big as god damn volleyballs. Total 11/10 on my scale.

It's pretty hard to ignore that, especially since she wears that short peach skirt and tight white blouse of hers.

Like totally, absolutely, seriously god damn hard.

It's pretty obvious that I'm sexually attracted to her outward appearance. If you asked me, I'd definitely say that I'd do her in a heartbeat. But romantically, though? Do I wanna spend every waking moment with her, every sleeping moment with her? There's the problem. Do I? Or do I not?

So, I dunno if you're actually listening to me anymore. I've probably bored you to death with all my, "do I like her or not?" talk, right? I probably sound like an idiot.

But right now, I'm literally leaning against the headboard of her bed, hands behind my head and my eyes focused on her. She's laying on her stomach, oblivious to my stare as she scrolls through the internet. Her head is leaning on her propped up arm as her lidded eyes scans her laptop screen.

Now, just give me a moment to let me just give my thanks to my Chemistry teacher for pairing me up with Yamu.

Oh wait, she's telling me something.

"So the layout of our presentation board obviously should have…" I let her rant on, but honestly, as melodic as her voice is, her words just flew in one ear and right out the other.

I let out a sigh. "Yamu…" Her name easily slips out of my mouth with a breath as I cut her off. "This is boring."

Her head doesn't turn, but I can see her sea blue eyes narrow. "Then go somewhere where you won't be a distraction to me." She snaps back. I could tell that she was stressed. _Honestly_, I told her to take a break from working, but she's such a stubborn little bitch.

I roll my eyes, pushing myself off the headboard. "Whatever. I'm gonna go make myself some food." I slide off the bed, shuffling towards the door. She doesn't reply as she keeps her eyes trained on her computer.

I'm in her kitchen within a few minutes, and I have to thank the lord that Yamu's dad, aka the darker version of Gandalf went out again. I _swear_ that he hates my guts. Why? I dunno. What can you hate about all _this?_

You know what, I'm in the mood for something sweet.

Which isn't all that weird because whenever I'm exasperated, tired of dramatic life shit, I have a serious sweet tooth, and sometimes, it's almost as bad as Pisti's.

See, it's times like these when I'm happy that I was blessed with such beautiful cooking skills.

I shuffle through Yamu's kitchen cabinets, pulling out my beloved sweet treats. Actually, I try to tone it down a bit this time, only grabbing chocolate graham crackers, chocolate syrup, those jumbo marshmallows and vanilla ice cream. Now before you go, "damn Sharrkan, you call that a bit?!" it's actually lighter than usual since I restrained myself from grabbing the whipped cream though.

Rummaging through the utensil cabinet, I find some BBQ sticks which I stick my marshmallows on, because how the hell am I supposed to toast these marshmallows without any sticks?

I grab a plate from under the counter, setting it down on top of it.

The stove flickers on as I turn the knob, and I held the marshmallow above it. It takes a really long while before the whole thing turns a nice shade of golden brown, which is really irritating if you're an impatient guy like me.

But I guess it's fine right now… It's giving me more time to actually sort my damn dramatic life out.

I know, I know, I already gave you the, "what the hell is love even" speech in the beginning, but before you go, let me just say _one_ single thing. It's cheesy, I know, but I need to get it out of my system right now or else I'll probably burst.

Even if I dunno if I like her, Yamu's driving me insane, okay?

Why is her voice the only thing I hear, well don't ask me. Why the hell am I attracted to her god damn turquoise and totally not teal hair, how am I supposed to know? Why the hell is she the only thing on my mind all day, I don't fucking know, but I sure as hell would like to.

I let out an irritated sigh. Looks like the marshmallows are done roasting. Time for some arranging.

See, there's a trick to making these special s'mores. You can't get a perfectly rectangular ice cream shape by just scooping out the ice cream with a spoon.

Does she have any trays in here?

I look below, and, thank the lord, I find a small metal tray.

So here's the deal, ice cream is hard to scoop. Pretty stubborn too. Kinda reminds me of Yamu actually now that I think about it...

"What the heck are you doing?" Oh, and there she is, the pretty little turquoise-haired wench herself. I glance up at her, hugging the tub of vanilla ice cream with one arm and the other dumping the god damned hard chunk of ice cream into the tray.

"Oh, I see you've decided to join me, Yamu." I can't help but twitch my upper lip to one side into a smirk. "I'm making s'mores. You want some?"

She looks at me with a raised eyebrow. "These don't look like s'mores..."

I roll my eyes at her. Man, for one of the smartest chicks in our class, she can be _so stupid _sometimes. "They're _special_ s'mores. My own special recipe actually." I flash a grin at her, patting the tub of ice cream in my arms. "Ice cream sandwich s'mores, made with Imachukk vanilla ice cream."

"Ice cream sandwich s'mores..." She lets out a long sigh. "Dammit, when you said you were gonna make yourself something to eat, I thought you were gonna get yourself something, like maybe chips, not make a cafe-like snack."

I set down the tub and ice cream scoop. "I _work_ at a cafe with a nagging 23 year-old pastry chef who likes to make sure that we don't cook shitty desserts just in case he can't." Ja'far is such an overpowering assistant manager sometimes, I swear. "It's kinda impossible for me not to."

She purses her lips, and I can see her eyes scan the ingredients I already lay out. I've already grabbed a sharp knife, placing a chocolate graham cracker on top of the ice cream tray I have going on. "Ja'far _does_ seem like someone who would do that."

I cut out a little rectangle as she speaks. "It's not just seems." Dammit. The ice cream slightly melts onto my hand. "So you want any or what?" Quickly rinsing my sticky hands in the kitchen sink, I wipe my hands on my jeans. I hate sticky hands.

"I guess so." I see her shrug. "Do I have to roast a marshmallow?"

"Of course you do, stupid." I scoff at her. "Like hell I'm doing it for you." Like I said earlier, roasting marshmallows is a _pain in the ass._

She rolls her eyes, shuffling over to the stove. "Whatever, jackass." She pokes one of those little BBQ sticks onto a jumbo marshmallow, before hovering it over the stove.

See? That's what I mean. And now you're thinking, _"dammit, Sharrkan, we're back to_ this_ again?"_ Well guess what, we are.

If I _do_ like her, there isn't a 110% possibility that she likes me back. I mean, come on, didn't you hear that? She just called me a jackass. I heard that some couples call each other nicknames, but I'm pretty sure no woman calls her man, straight up jackass.

I arrange my own ice cream s'more carefully (chocolate graham cracker, then ice cream, cut the roasted marshmallow in half before placing the both of them next to each other on top of the ice cream, topped with another chocolate graham cracker, before finally drizzling on a little chocolate syrup, just as Ja'far taught us) before taking a glance at Yamu, who might I say, is doing a shitty job at roasting her marshmallow.

"Dammit, Yamu." I say, shifting over so that I'm slightly her. "You're doing it _all wrong._"

She rolls her eyes at me. Typical. "Oh I'm sorry, _oh great marshmallow roaster_," she drawls out sarcastically. "I didn't know that there was a _right way_ of roasting marshmallows."

I sneer. "Oh, shut up, Yamu." I snap back at her. "If you don't do this right, you better be prepared to taste some burnt shit." For some reason, I take her hand, the one holding the stick, into my own, before slowly rotating it. "You gotta turn it so that it doesn't catch on fire." I know from experience.

I think she was blushing, but maybe it was my own imagination.

But dammit, she's pretty cute.

I place my free hand on her waist to balance her. She doesn't pull out of my grip, staying silent, and I lick my dry lips.

So is that a sign, or what? Should I be fucking happy? Well, my heart is beating pretty fast so I guess I am.

I glance at her face.

Shit.

I was right. Her face is almost literally on fire and I instinctively flick off the stove. Its weird how she doesn't question it. But when I see her, pretty cute doesn't even describe how the apples of her cheeks turn a bright pink, and how she bites her lip, eyes avoiding my gaze.

My hands are sticky again.

Hm.

So, I got this god damned beautiful lady in close proximity to me, who I may have a crush on, and there's a slim chance that the feeling's mutual. What do I do? Well, sir/miss, I do what any irrational, hormonal teenage boy who's under a shit load of stress does.

Kiss her.

I saw a chance, and I went for it. Go straight for the kill, right? Haha...

...

Yeah, I'm still not so sure if I like her or not.

-x-

an:/ bruhhh. I totally ended it there. Anyways, how do y'all like Sharr's thoughts? They're all about Yamu. Of course they are. *eyebrow wiggle* First person POV is actually really easy for me, but since I'm a girl, I don't really know what goes through a guy's mind. Is this going too fast? I feel like it is. So oops. Shit, yeah sorry I was a day late. My dad was all like, "you use too much computer" and I was all like, "hnnnnnn". But yeah, thank you to all of those who reviewed _(XFangHeartX, MissUnderCover, sachiko haruki, Guest aka jojoleelee1, Indigo, ElephantLover69, natsugirl86, babylon5rocks, _and _Karolyne Dayyyyy)_. ASDFGHJKL. Y'all are amazing. Even those who read this and _don't_ review. -cries- I feel so loved. ANYWAYS, I finished My Little Monster, I'm on to finish Free!, and then I'll finally watch Akatskui no Yona. And yeah, you can't stop me Blitz.

M'kay baii.

-Suka-chan


	13. Wednesday: Mocha Sponge Cake

**_disclaimer:/ I don't own Magi in any way, shape or form._**

-x-

He was laughing quite loudly with his school friends that _weren't_ her just a few steps away. Yamuraiha could only do so much to restrain herself from stealing a glance at him.

Oh, why did her locker have to be in such close proximity to their last class? For once, she was pretty much irritated at that thought.

She huffed, as she stuffed her school supplies into her white bag.

"You're ignoring him aren't you?"

Yamuraiha bit her lip, glancing at the blonde girl. "Who?" She played clueless with a tilt of her head, slipping her bag onto her shoulder.

Pisti huffed, hands on her hips. Spartos stood behind her, as usual, his normally stoic expression plastered onto his face as he didn't say a word. "_Yamuraiha_," the blonde stressed. "Come on, Sharrkan is really annoyed right now."

The blunette let out an exasperated breath. Her hand clutching her locker door tightened slightly, as she prepared to close it. "I'm leaving-"

"But Yamuraiha!" Pisti cut her off with a sudden shout. Yamuraiha paused, hand lowering. "Just a few days ago, you said that you like him."

The blunette pursed her lips, looking downwards. "I never said-"

"Something happened between you two, right?" Pisti pressed. "Otherwise, you would be walking to the cafe with him right about now."

"He…" Yamuraiha's brows knitted together. "How do you know that I walk with him after school, anyways?"

"Oh please." Pisti scoffed, crossing her arms tightly. "Sinbad tells _all_ his employees about you two." A smirk stretched across her face, her elbow playfully poking her side as she wiggled a brow. "Including the indirect kisses." She grinned, clasping her hands together. "You two are so_ cute_ together!"

A red hue blanketed Yamuraiha's face, her eyebrows furrowing. "Pisti…" She let a sigh pass through her lips, closing her eyes. "I don't want to talk about this right now."

Pisti frowned. "But Yamuraiha…" She blinked slowly glancing straight her eyes and Yamuraiha managed to catch a knowing glint in them. "I was right, huh? Something happened between the two of you."

There was nothing Yamuraiha could do to stop the sudden flinch. The day before still burned in her mind. "Just…" She took a deep breath, the blush on her face deepening. "Just be quiet already, Pisti." She scowled, slamming her locker shut.

"Yamuraiha, please listen to Pisti."

The said girl blinked. "Spartos…?"

The redheaded teen, who the blunette almost forgot was even there, took a step forward. "We are not sure what happened between the two of you," Spartos began, "but ignoring Sharrkan will do you no good."

Yamuraiha bit her lip. "I already know that." She snapped. "There's no need for you to lecture me about it."

"Then-"

"I'm..." She looked down, cutting him off short. "I'm just not ready to face him yet, okay?" She inhaled deeply, holding the strap of her bag in a tight grip. "I'll see you guys later. If Sharrkan asks about me," she sighed, "tell him I'm walked home alone."

The two stared after her, keeping silent as she walked away.

Unsurprisingly, it was the blonde girl who broke the silence. "What do you think happened, Spartos?"

Spartos stayed silent for a little more, before sighing. "I don't know, Pisti." He answered. "But I think it's best not to ask until she tells us."

-x-

His fingers drummed on the counter lazily, as he waited for the receipt to print. Okay, so he can admit, yesterday he wasn't thinking straight. It was actually pretty unclear for him.

Except for the kiss.

Sharrkan let out a sigh, masking his dark scowl with a cheerful smile. "Here you go!" He handed the customer the receipt. "Thank you!"

He inhaled deeply as the customer sauntered back to one of the empty tables. Unconsciously, his green eyes flickered towards the door, before drooping.

"She's not here, huh?"

He pursed his lips, suppressing a low growl. The silver-haired assistant manager didn't look up at him as he slid open the display case. "I don't know who the hell you're talking about." He played it off, unknowingly similar to Yamuraiha's own words.

Ja'far's stoic expression didn't change as he set the gray tray he carried onto the counter. "Yamuraiha, obviously."

Sharrkan gritted his teeth. _Of course_ he was talking about _her._ "She doesn't have to be here _all the time._" He closed his eyes, eyebrows furrowing, praying to the almighty Lord Solomon that Ja'far didn't catch a glimpse of the disappointed glint he knew for damn sure flashed in his own eyes.

Ja'far let out an irritated breath, seeing through his weak act. "You are _seriously_ an idiot, Sharr."he berated, replacing the desserts on display. "What did you do to her?"

"Huh?" Sharrkan scowled. "Why are you blaming me?!"

Ja'far tched. "I didn't see her arrive with you as per usual." He pointed out. Sharrkan's eyes slitted. "You were also glancing at the door in expectancy, and when nobody entered, you would look down in disappointment. Not to mention you keep glancing down at your phone as if it's gonna ring in any second."

The Heliohaptian released a low growl, clenching his fist. Damn that perceptive silver-haired bastard. "What's _that_ gotta do with anything, Ja'far?"

Ja'far sighed, ignoring the question. "I don't know what did you do to her, whatever you did, it must've been pretty idiotic for her to not be present here." He slid the display case closed, holding the tray in his hand. "You're both being too dramatic if you ask me."

"_She's_ the one being such a drama queen!" He growled. "I don't know _what_ her problem is, she just started ignoring me!"

Ja'far's eye twitched. "Be quiet, you're scaring away the customers." He scolded, whacking the teen on the head with the tray. "If you _don't_ want her to ignore her., do something about it."

"Eh?" Sharrkan rose a brow. "Like what?"

Ja'far didn't answer, only walking back into the kitchen.

Sharrkan scowled, staying silent as Ja'far shuffled back into the kitchen. _Dammit…_ he thought with a growl. _It was just a god damn kiss, what's so bad about that?!_

"Hiya Sharr!" A familiar cheerful voice greeted him as his fingers fidgeted. He glanced upwards, seeing Pisti and Spartos in their usual formation, the blonde in front with the redhead trailing after her.

"Hey Pisti, Spartos." He waved back lazily. "What are you doing here so early? Don't you start at 4:30?"

Pisti giggled. "It _is_ 4:30." He blinked at her in disbelief, before his eyes flickered towards the wall clock. It indeed read 4:30, just as the blonde said.

He scowled. _She really didn't come today…_ "Hey, do you two know where Yamu ran off to?"

He pretended not to notice the short glance they gave each other. "Yamuraiha went home after school, Sharr." Pisti replied.

Sharrkan nodded slowly, his gaze slowly shifting towards the display case. "You know what kind of food she likes?"

The two looked taken aback by the weird question. "Uh... I think she told me it was mocha sponge bread." Pisti's eyebrow rose in confusion. "Why do you ask?"

Sharrkan closed his eyes. "No reason." _No reason at all._

-x-

"Hey, Yamu, you in there?" Sharrkan rapped on the blunette's bedroom door, an exasperated expression taking over his features.

A groan sounded from behind the closed door, and Sharrkan furrowed his brows.

He tched. "What's up with you, Yamu?" Sharrkan scowled, hand already on the gold-painted door-knob. "I'm coming in, by the way."

Another groan. He let out a rough breath, pushing open the door. He stepped in, scanning the room, only to find the blunette sprawled on her stomach with the sheets covering her lower body.

"Woah, what the hell is up with you?" Sharrkan questioned rhetorically, as he shifted to open the curtains. Yamuraiha hissed as the afternoon sunlight poured in, but he paid no mind to it.

Yamuraiha glared at him, as the bed dipped under his weight. "What the hell are you doing here?"

He rose a brow. "Well isn't _someone_ feisty today, huh?" He waved off her glare. "We have a project to work on, _remember_?" He stressed the word, mocking her.

"Whatever." She huffed at him for being so perceptive. "I'm not in the mood to deal with you."

Sharrkan didn't let up, shifting so that he leaned against her headboard. "Eh? What did _I _do to you, huh?"

Her eyes narrowed. _Well, I most certainly can think of a few things_… She didn't speak aloud her thoughts, though, instead huffing as she shifted away from him.

"What are you, PMSing?"

Yamuraiha glared. "NO!" She snapped.

He snorted, reaching for her laptop that sat on her nightstand. "Whatever. Here." He set the laptop down in her lap. "The sooner we start, the sooner I don't have to deal with you and your mood-swings."

"Jackass…" She muttered, as she opened up her laptop.

Sharrkan only ignored her, moving so that he was able to see her laptop screen. "When are we gonna start the actual project, anyways?"

She rose a brow._ He's acting like nothing happened yesterday…?_ She frowned. _Two can play at that game._ "It will be a while until we can." She replied. "We still need a little more time to prepare."

He grunted in reply, scooching a little closer to her in order to view the screen better. Yamuraiha frowned, moving away. "Hey, stop moving, will you? I can't see the screen." Sharrkan growled.

She only huffed. "Well you should have brought your own laptop, huh?" She snapped back.

He scowled. "Okay, seriously, what's up with you? You're more bitchy than usual."

Yamuraiha growled. "You know what?" She hissed. "You are a _jackass, _an _asshole_, a _dickhead,_ and I want you out right now."

Sharrkan recoiled back. "What? I just got here though!"

She glared. "Out." Her finger pointed to the door.

Sharrkan scowled. "I dunno what your problem is, but I'm staying."

"My _problem_?" Yamuraiha repeated roughly. "My problem is _you_ god dammit!" She pointed an accusing finger at him. "Thanks to you, my life has gone from perfectly content, to perfectly _stressed_."

"_Me_?" He hissed. "Why the hell are you blaming _me _you little bitch?"

Yamuraiha glared. "Because it's your damn fault!" She shouted. "Who the hell do you think you are, acting like a jackass one second, and then the next you GOD DAMN KISS ME?!"

At that, Sharrkan's mouth snapped shut, eyes widening. He didn't have an answer.

She continued. "Then you decide to act like you didn't do such a thing! What the hell is wrong with you?!" She growled in frustration. "Don't you dare take my first kiss and act like it's nothing! At least say _something_ about it! It isn't that _hard _you know, just open your mouth and say-"

Sharrkan cut her off short. How? With a kiss.

Her eyes widened. Slowly, he pulled away. "It's not nothing." He muttered, before sliding off the bed. "I'm leaving now. I'll see you tomorrow."

Yamuraiha could only stare at him with wide eyes, as he walked out of her room, her finger reaching up to her lips. It took her a minute to register what just happened.

"You…" She clenched her teeth in frustration, blinking away the confused tears that threatened to pour out. "YOU IDIOT!"

With a sob, she fell back down onto her bed, burying her face into her pillow. Only one thing ran through her head, repeating itself like a broken record player. _Why?_

Her hand moved to grab her sheets. It twitched, feeling something other than the warm comforting feel of the sheets.

She lifted her head, glancing at her hand that held the foreign item in a grip. "A bag…?" She pulled the bag in front of her, reaching inside.

"Bread?" She reached for one, taking a bite. "Mocha sponge bread." Her eyes softened. Her hand searched the bag for anything else, coming into contact with a small slip of paper. "What's this…?"

Her eyes scanned the note, before she lay back down, tears falling delicately out of her eyes.

_To Yamu_

_Pisti said you liked these._

_Thank me later,  
><em>_Sharrkan._

_P.S. Sorry for the kiss yesterday. So stop ignoring me. It's annoying._

-x-

an:/ SORRY FOR THE KINDA LATE UPDATE. IT'S NOT EVEN GOOD. -cries- I WAS READING AKATSUKI NO YONA. GOOD NEWS IS THAT I'M CAUGHT UP. BAD NEWS IS THAT I'M NOW WATCHING BEELZEBUB. By the way, that anime is weird as fuck, BUT I LOVE IT. Yamuraiha seems to be a bit over thinking things, huh? Oops, I threw in another kiss. Oh yeah, thank you to the one who followed, _(hooligans in hoolahoops), _the one who favorited _(patsu18)_ and all who reviewed _(XFangHeartX, Indigo, ElephantLover69, Guest aka jojoleelee1, Guest, yellow331akb3, _and _MissUnderCover)._ ANYWAYS, lemme just say a word about Hak and Yona. *ahem* WHY THE HELL WON'T THEY KISS LIKE SERIOUSLY STOP STOPPING YOURSELF HAK GOD DAMMIT AND YOU, I GOT A THING TO SAY TO YOU YOU LITTLE RED-HAIRED PRINCESS STOP LOOKING AT FUCKING SOO-WON THAT DOUCHE MURDERED YOUR DAD RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU AND HE ALMOST KILLED YOU TOO AND ALSO STOP LEADING ALL THE DAMN DRAGONS ON, LIKE SERIOUSLY, JUST MAKE BABIES WITH HAK AND HAVE A NICE DAY.

M'kay baii.

-Suka-chan

ps:/ I got a poll on my profile now! You guys mind voting on it?


	14. Thursday: Chocolate Hazelnut Cheesecake

_**disclaimer:/ I don't own Magi in any way, shape or form.**_

-x-

Yamuraiha's eye twitched as yet another crumpled up piece of paper came her way, smacking her lightly on the head. She ignored it, of course, knowing who it was from.

Her fingers twirled the mechanical pencil in her hands, biting her lip as she glanced up at the whiteboard.

Another ball of paper was thrown her way, and she finally snapped. _"What the hell do you want you annoying little jackass?"_ She hissed, quietly, as to not to disturb the lesson. Thankfully, the teacher did not seem to notice her angry growl, continuing on obliviously.

Sharrkan smirked, finally getting the girl's attention. "Nothing really, actually." He drawled back. "Just wanted to see your pretty little face to make sure you haven't died of working too much."

She growled, clenching her pencil in her hand. "I _wouldn't _have to have worked so much if it were for _you_ didn't leave before we even started."

"Hey, hey, don't blame this on me, you were the one that wanted me out, weren't you?" He retorted with a grin.

Yamuraiha tsked. "Only because you were being too stupid for your own good." She let out a sigh. "Just because I've given up on ignoring you, it doesn't mean that I will stand for your idiotic ways."

"Aw, what? I thought you forgave me already!" Sharrkan pouted. "Mocha bread not enough? Don't tell me you want more." His upper lip twitched into a teasing smirk. "You _do_ seem like you've gained a few since I first met you."

_Tch, flirting one second then insulting the next. _She glared. _What is wrong with this guy?_

Before she could hiss back, a knock on the door sounded throughout the room. Instinctively, the students all glanced towards the door.

"Ah yes, come in." The teacher paused her lesson, calling to whoever was at the door.

The door cracked open shyly, before sliding open completely. "Uh… Hello."

For some reason she couldn't decipher, Sharrkan tensed beside her. Yamuraiha stole a glance at him, raising a brow at the way his grip on his own pencil tightened.

"What's up with you, Sharrkan?"

The said Heliohaptian flinched, as if just remembering she was there. His grip loosened, and he let out a breath. "None of your business, Yamu."

Yamuraiha blinked at him, before sighing. _And once again he closes up… _she thought exasperatedly. _Honestly… and he has the nerve to mock _me_ of my own mood-swings…_

"Miss, why don't you introduce yourself?" The voice of the teacher caught her attention once more, and she turned back to the front. There was a female, somehow familiar to the blunette. Black hair, crystal eyes…

_Oh right! Isn't she that girl from a few days ago that asked me for directions to the school?_ Yamuraiha thought in realization.

"Oh! Um…" The mystery girl smiled shyly, her hand raising in a small wave. "I'm Hakuei Ren. My younger brother Hakuryuu, who is a sophomore, and I moved here from Kou."

Sharrkan frowned, seemingly more serious than his usual teasing nature. Yamuraiha pursed her lips at him, curiously, but she stayed silent.

She didn't catch the abnormal glint of distress flashing in his usually mirthful green eyes.

-x-

"Uh…" A voice caught her attention, and Yamuraiha glanced up from her lunch with a raised brow. "Can we sit here?"

The new student, Hakuei if she remembered correctly, shyly smiled at her, hands behind her back. Her brother, the boy trailing behind her several days before stood behind her, glancing around as if someone was watching.

Yamuraiha nodded, shifting in her seat slightly. "Go ahead."

A grateful smile overtook the Kou girl's face. "You're that girl who helped us when we first moved here, right?" She questioned rhetorically. "Thank you again for that, by the way."

"Oh no, like I said, it was nothing." Yamuraiha waved the act off modestly. "You're Hakuei, right? And I'm assuming this is Hakuryuu, right?"

Hakuei nodded. "Yeah." She nudged the younger Ren sibling, who nervously stuttered out a greeting.

"H-Hello, Miss…?" Hakuryuu trailed off, waiting for her input.

She smiled in return. _Such a polite boy. Unlike someone…_ "Yamuraiha." she offered. "Yamuraiha Mogamett."

His smile widened, his posture somewhat relaxing at her voice. "Miss Yamuraiha. It's a pleasure to meet you." He bowed, similar to his actions when they first met and she laughed meekly. She glanced to Hakuei, wondering if it was abnormal, but found the raven haired girl to be mirroring her younger sibling.

"You don't have to bow down, you know…" Yamuraiha said, nervously, as she waved off the quite formal greeting.

"But it is customary in our home country. Bowing is seen as a sign of respect." Hakuryuu protested lightly, as he took a seat across from her. Hakuei set herself down next to Yamuraiha. They unwrapped their own individual lunches.

The blunette tilted her head, somewhat intrigued. "Really? What's Kou like?"

"Kou?" Hakuei repeated. "Oh it's nothing all that special, not like here. There isn't much about it we can say, other than the fact that we use paper money rather than coins like you do here." She took a bite of her food.

"Eh? Paper money?" Yamuraiha questioned, fascinated.

Hakuei nodded. "It's called Huang." She continued. "Kou is affiliated with multiple other countries, and since we're the source of Huang, they usually come to us for money."

"It's how the rulers of our country earn their money." Hakuryuu chimed in, somewhat bitterly. Yamuraiha restrained herself from asking why.

"Kou sounds really interesting!" Yamuraiha instead remarked, with a smile.

Hakuei rose a split-end brow. "Really?" She questioned rhetorically. "Comparing it with this country, I think it seems pretty bland… It's pretty flashy here."

The blunette huffed. "This place is _too_ flashy if you ask me." Yamuraiha scowled, taking a bite of her sandwich. "But that's just me. I guess my friends are pretty flamboyant."

"Well, being flamboyant is part of our charm, Yamu."

She pursed her lips as a new, familiar voice cut in. And she was having _such_ a peaceful lunch, too. "Charm?" She repeated without looking to see who it was. She already knew, anyways. She always knew. "What _'charm'_ are you talking about?"

Sharrkan rolled his eyes, taking the empty seat next to Yamuraiha. "Oh please, as if you don't know." His lips twitched into a smirk, and it was her turn to roll her eyes as he swung an arm around her shoulders, pulling her into a side-ways hug. But before she could retort with her own sarcastic reply, he interposed. "Oh, you're the new guys, right? You're..." He snapped his fingers. "Hakuei, right? And this is your younger brother."

Hakuei nodded. "This is Hakuryuu." She gestured to the younger teen, who bowed as he did to Yamuraiha. "And you are…" She waited for a response.

A small look of reluctance passed over his as he opened his mouth slowly. "Uh… Sharrkan." He answered. "Call me Sharrkan."

Hakuryuu hummed lowly. "Sharrkan…" He repeated, slowly. "That sounds familiar, for some reason." Yamuraiha decided not to point out the sudden distress that flashed across the Heliohaptian's face as the Kou teenager contemplated on it. "Ah, oh well, I probably heard it someplace else."

Relief poured out with his sigh, as Hakuryuu waved it off. "Anyways, Yamu," Sharrkan digressed, "you coming to the cafe?"

The blunette eyed him carefully, before nodding. "Yeah, I am, don't worry."

"Don't worry?" He repeated with a weak laugh. The embarrassment was obvious on his face. "I'm not worrying you dumbass! It's just that… Ja'far was just wondering where you were!" It wasn't far from the truth; the silver haired man _was_ asking for her location the day before, right?

Yamuraiha rolled her eyes, not buying it, but let it go regardless. "Ah, whatever." She said simply. "Alright you can go now."

Sharrkan rolled his eyes, placing a hand atop her head, ruffling her hair slightly. She pouted, her hands reaching up to fix the small tangles. "Someone's grumpy today." He remarked, but stood up regardless, removing his arm off her shoulder. "Later, Yamu."

She didn't reply back as he walked away from them, returning to his own seat at his former table.

"So…" Hakuei said, leaning forward. "Is that guy one of your friends?"

Yamuraiha rose a brow. "Of course-" she paused abruptly, eyes trailing after the Heliohaptian teen that sat along with his school friends. He caught her eye, tilting his head slightly before flashing a grin and wink her way. She pursed her lips turning back to the two waiting Ren siblings. "Uh…"

"You're not sure, huh?" Hakuei supplied with a small smile.

Yamuraiha let out a breath with a small breath. _No. No I don't._ She stole another glance at the laughing Sharrkan. "Not really..."

Hakuei nodded, a look of understanding passing across her face. "Oh, I understand." She said. "You two seem close, though."

Beside her, Hakuryuu nodded in agreement. "Sharrkan seemed to be touching you quite easily." He pointed out. "I would only let big sister touch me as he did to you."

Yamuraiha pursed her lips, forcing a small smile. She hummed. "I-It's complicated." She replied. "Really complicated." _More than you know actually._

-x-

"So what do your taste buds desire today, Yamu?" Sharrkan questioned, slipping on the familiar green cafe apron.

Yamuraiha rolled her eyes at his choice of words, eyes flickering towards the menu. "Uh…" Her eyes scanned the sign, slightly squinting. "What about… a slice of Chocolate-Hazelnut Cheesecake."

"Only 1 slice? You sure you don't want more, Yamu?" He smirked, ducking under a slap headed his way.

"Shut up, jackass." She growled, grinding her teeth.

Sharrkan rolled his eyes, opening the cabinet to grab a plate and utensils. "Okay, okay." He let out a sigh, as he opened the display case. "Just saying." He slid the chocolate-hazelnut cake out.

Yamuraiha huffed, digging into her wallet. "That's not something you can just say to a lady so casually." She watched as he sliced the cake, plopping it cleanly onto the white plate.

"Tch, whatever." He waved it off, dumping the knife into the sink. "Here." He placed the cake and a fork onto the counter in front of the blunette. "3 silver coins."

She dumped the three coins onto the counter, reaching for the cake.

"_Is that guy one of your friends?"_

Her eyebrows furrowed, lips pursing together tightly as she grabbed the plate. Her conversation with the Ren siblings replayed in her mind like it was a broken record.

"_You two seem close, though."_

"Sharrkan." Yamuraiha called out abruptly. The Heliohaptian glanced up at her, with a raised eyebrow. "I need to ask you something." She paused, before continuing. "And no, it has nothing to do with my weight or desserts and/or foods of any kind."

Sharrkan rolled his eyes. "Shoot."

She glanced up at him. He looked down at her in return, and she hesitated. "Are we... friends?"

He looked away from her, a ghost of a smile playing on his lips. "Why do you ask?"

Yamuraiha looked downwards, fork slicing through the cake carefully. "No reason, I guess." She sighed, setting the fork down. Hakuei and Hakuryuu's words repeated in her mind and she drooped slightly.

Sharrkan shrugged. "I don't know what we are." He replied. "It all depends on what we want us to be."

They stayed silent. What were they?

"Friends?"

"What?" He rose a brow.

She seemed reluctant. "Can... Can we be friends?" She asked. "I mean, we could still argue and fight, but," she sighed once more, "I just wanna make sure that we're not enemies."

He paused, looking down at her. "Yamuraiha then." She shivered at the way it sounded so foreign on his tongue. "If we're gonna be friends, I'll call you Yamuraiha from now on."

Yamuraiha shook her head. "No." She said. Her upper lip quirked upwards into a smile. "Yamu sounds better anyways."

_Friends._ The word sounded pleasant. _What a nice feeling._

"Hey Yamu." She glanced up from her thoughts at the call. "Does that mean that you'll stop being mad at me?"

Her response didn't hesitate. "No."

-x-

an:/ God dammit I gotta stop procrastinating. I barely finished this today. -cries- Why the hell do I have to watch multiple animes at the same time? ughhhh. Oh yeah, I'm running out of ideas for desserts. Anyone got anything? THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED _(TransparentAnswer, XFangHeartX, ElephantLover69, Guest _aka_ jojoleelee1, Indigo, MissUnderCover, Norrae, sachiko haruki, Suiren no Hana, InvisibleShadowhunter, Mys974, casio123) _followed _(fandomnizer, Suiren no Hana, InvisibleShadowhunter, _and _Cicero706) _and favorited _(Suiren no Hana, InvisibleShadowhunter, _and _Cicero706)_! On a side note not relating to anything anime surprisingly... God dammit why are there so many fights at my school this week! Like seriously, is it because all the troublemakers from the other school are sent here because there's nowhere else to go? LIKE SERIOUSLY. Oh yeah, by the way, any K-Pop fans out there? Which group is beter: Exo or Big Bang?

M'kay baii.

-Suka-chan

ps:/ Remember to vote on the poll!


	15. Friday: We all Scream for Ice Cream

**_disclaimer:/ I don't own Magi in any way, shape or form._**

-x-

"Five laps, front crawl!"

The blunette inhaled deeply at the order, sucking in her breath before dunking her head underwater. Her legs floated up slightly to push away from the wall before she cut through the water.

Hakuryuu gazed down at the Southern Seas High swim team in fascination, eyes sparkling and lips twitching upwards into an intrigued smile. Hakuei sat beside him. an ink pen scratching against lined paper carefully.

A certain teal-haired swimmer gracefully cut through the water as if she were scissors, and with each stroke, each kick, she grew more powerful.

"Hey, Sharrkan," the Heliohaptian glanced up from his hands as the younger Ren called his name, "have you ever seen Yamuraiha swim?"

Sharrkan pursed his lips, eyes flickering towards the pool. "No, actually." He answered back sheepishly. "This is the first time."

Hakuryuu's eyes widened slightly in mild surprise. "Really?" He questioned rhetorically. Sharrkan nodded. "But you two seem like you've known each other for years! You _must_ have been to_ at least _one of her practices before!"

He let out a chuckle. "It's only been about two weeks since we first met, actually." Sharrkan pressed his lips together. _Only two weeks. That's right._ He took a deep breath. "It hasn't been _that_ long, believe or not."

Hakuei hummed, glancing up from her writing. "The way you two interact makes me think otherwise. But I guess I'll take your word for it." Hakuei smiled warmly, looking down at the blunette in question. Her hand twirled the pen, before bringing the bottom to poke the skin under her lip. "May I ask you something, Sharrkan?"

He glanced sideways at her. "Shoot."

Her mouth curled up into mischievous smile. "What do you think of her, Sharrkan?"

Sharrkan recoiled slightly in surprise. "What do I think of her?" A warm red hue blanketed his face. "She's irritating, and a total bitch! That's what I think of her."

Hakuryuu rose a brow. "But you don't seem to mind it." He pointed out. "You always flirt with her, and you touch her so easily, and she doesn't seem to mind it." Sharrkan mentally snorted. _You aren't the first one to say that._

His elder sister nodded in agreement. "If anything, I would say that you _like_ her."

Sharrkan scowled, the redness darkening by a few shades. And they knew they hit the nail on the head. "Whatever!" He huffed, crossing his arms. "I don't need _you two_ lecturing me on_ my own_ thoughts." His green eyes trailed down to Yamuraiha, lips pressed together in a slight pout. The girl was pulling herself out of water, and he turned away with a "tch", cheeks reddening as the glistening droplets rolled off her body.

The Ren siblings glanced at each other, before bursting into a duet of laughter. Clenching his teeth, Sharrkan huffed.

"Good job, Yamuraiha!" His ears picked up on the swimming coach's praise. "You've improved your time by almost a full minute!"

The blunette smiled. "Thank you, Coach Vinea." She glanced up at the bleachers, catching the eye of the three teens waiting on her, and waved a hand at them.

The Ren siblings waved back at her enthusiastically, in contrast to the scowl plastered onto the Heliohaptian male's face.

"Yamuraiha is so good, huh?" Hakuryuu remarked, watching as the said swimmer once again dove into the water, cutting through like a knife through butter. Hakuei hummed in agreement.

"Hey, Hakuei…" Sharrkan digressed from the topic of Yamuraiha. "What are you writing?"

Hakuei glanced up from her writing. "A letter for our siblings out East." She replied, twirling the pen in her hand. "They wanted for us to update them on our new life here in the Southern Seas. They're worried, seeing as this is our first time staying away from Kou for a long time." Beside her, Hakuryuu snorted, but said nothing more.

Sharrkan stayed silent, eyes training on the siblings for a moment, before glancing downwards.

_They're worried, huh?_ He sucked in a breath, leaning forward in his seat. _I wonder if he's worried about me._

-x-

"Welcome to our humble establishment, Ren children." Sharrkan announced, with a grin. His arms were spread out wide, much like a bird extending its full wingspan.

Hakuei clasped her hands together. "It seems so comfy in here!" She commented. "It almost feels like…" the corners of her lips twitched upwards, "home."

Hakuryuu grinned after her. "Yes, indeed." He agreed. "It's been a long time since I've felt such warmth."

Yamuraiha rose a brow, noticing the solemn glint in the siblings' eyes, but she didn't say anything.

"Sharrkan," Ja'far stood at the counter, with a scowl, interrupting their short moment of awe. "Your new friends better order something, or they're just wasting space, Sharrkan."

Sharrkan rolled his eyes, making his way behind the counter. "Stop being such a stick up his ass, Ja'far. No wonder why you can't pick up any chicks." Before the assistant manager could snap a retort back at him, he continued. "Man, why are you more stiff than usual today?"

"Why?" Ja'far's scowl darkened, and suddenly the room temperature dropped. Yamuraiha had to suppress a shiver. "Because of _some shitty manager_ ditching his work for the day." Squinting, she noticed that there _were_ dark bags under his narrowed eyes.

"Who's that, Yamuraiha?" Hakuei whispered, as to not disturb the silver-haired man's mood any more than needed.

Yamuraiha pursed her lips. "That's Ja'far, the assistant manager." She replied quietly. "He's usually nicer than this, but I guess even he has his limits."

The Heliohaptian rose a curious brow. "It's been awhile since I've heard you cuss." He remarked, as the other occupants in the room moved to take a seat at one of the tables. "What did the king do this time?"

"What did he do?" He repeated with a spat. "He has once again avoided his paperwork, leaving it with me to deal with! While he's out, playing with his _little girl toys,_ I'm stuck here damn near 10 pm, finishing up the documents that were meant for _him_ to finish!"

Sharrkan scoffed. "Honestly, Ja'far," he drawled, "you're sounding like an overprotective, jealous girlfriend."

"Aw, Ja'far, you _do _care!" A new voice joined the mix, and all heads turned to the kitchen doorway where a tall, purple-haired man stood. A small smirk was plastered onto his face, as he leaned against the doorway nonchalantly. Ja'far only huffed in reply, crossing his arms.

"Hello again, Sinbad." Yamuraiha greeted from her seat, hand raising in a small wave.

Sinbad's eyes sparkled, a grin overtaking his face. "Ah, Miss Yamuraiha! You've returned!" His eyes trailed to the somewhat confused Ren siblings, who fidgeted in their seats awkwardly. "And you've brought newcomers! Not to mention such a beautiful young lady."

Hakuei's brows furrowed, as the manager walked around the counter, taking her hand in his. "And who might you be, young lady?"

Hakuei only scoffed, snatching her hand out of his grip. There was an obvious disliking for the purple haired manager in her eyes. "Hakuei Ren. This is my brother, Hakuryuu Ren." She gestured to the younger ravenette.

"Pleasure to meet you." Hakuryuu grounded out from his clenched teeth. As kind and naive as he was, there was no man who would be able to touch his sister without compromise.

"Ladykiller of the Seven Seas..." Ja'far muttered under his breath with a snort, leaning forward onto the counter. "Please don't mind this moron." He advised, closing his eyes. "Sin is awfully stupid sometimes."

Sinbad ignored his comment, straightening his back. "Ren, you say?" A hand rose to rub his chin curiously. "You wouldn't happened to be related to a man named Koutoku Ren, would you?"

Hakuei recoiled slightly. "You know him?"

Sinbad pursed his lips, not speaking for a moment. "Yes… You can say that." He replied after a while. "Does that mean you know him?"

Hakuei pursed her lips, nodding. "Yes, actually. He is our…uncle." Beside her Hakuryuu glared at nothing. "But we don't seen him very often, though, since our family is so big."

Only Yamuraiha caught the slitted green eyes of the Heliohaptian teen. She bit her lip.

Sinbad licked his lips, but didn't press on the topic. "Alright then." He smiled. "Now I got work to do. Ja'far you stay here at take over the cashier for a while. Sharrkan," The Heliohaptian glanced up solemnly at his name, "come with me."

Sharrkan furrowed his brows, nodding, his lips tight-sealed.

Ja'far let out a sigh, not questioning his words as he obeyed. "You better not slack off any longer, Sin." He warned, with a scolding tone that hinted at severe consequences.

Sinbad laughed, nonchalantly waving off his remark. "Yeah, yeah." He gestured to Sharrkan. "Let's go Sharr." They disappeared into the kitchen, out of other's sight within a few moments or so.

Ja'far huffed, turning back to the teenage occupants with a glint of irritation in his eyes. "I apologize for Sinbad's flamboyance. He's quite often like that."

Hakuei giggled, waving the comment off. "Ah, no it's fine." She guaranteed with a smile. Hakuryuu nodded along with her assurance. "Yamuraiha _did_ say her friends were flashy, as I recall yesterday."

Yamuraiha smiled. "Yeah…"

Ja'far's lips twitched upwards in a barely noticeable smile. "Alright then. What can I get for you three?"

-x-

Sinbad sat behind his office desk, elbows propped up onto the table as he leaned forward.

The room was stuffy, warm, as Sharrkan wiped his hands on his green apron. It wasn't as if the office space was small, no, there was plenty of unused space. But he could feel the tension rise along with the temperature.

"Sharrkan." He recited his employee's name seriously. The Heliohaptian licked his lips, locking eyes with the manager. The amount of seriousness in his tone was enough to make him flinch. "She's the reason, isn't she?"

Sharrkan hesitated.

Sinbad sighed, closing his eyes. He knew getting his subordinate to pry open his lips was a hard task. "Look, Sharr…" He prompted, "I know that you don't enjoy this particular topic," he ignored the small scoff that escaped Sharrkan's lips, "but ignoring this fact will not do you any good."

Sharrkan scowled, biting his lip uncertainly. "_I already know that_, my king, but…" He stressed, inhaling deeply, "I don't want to return to that life again. I don't even wanna think about it."

"I didn't think so…" Sinbad let out another sigh. "But just tell me, Sharrkan. It's all I'm asking of you. _She's_ the reason why you're here, right?"

Reluctance still shown on his face, but slowly, the Heliohaptian nodded in confirmation.

Sinbad sucked in a breath. He knew it. "Alright then. You're free to go, Sharrkan."

The Heliophatian nodded once more, quietly shuffling out of the small office, and leaving the manager to his own thoughts. But only one thing ran through his head at light speed, a flower of concern blossoming in his chest.

_Be careful, Sharrkan…_

-x-

"Oh, you're back." Yamuraiha noticed blankly.

Sharrkan smirked. "Glad to see you, too Yamu." Yamuraiha rolled her eyes, but didn't retort.

Ja'far passed him as he made his way into the kitchen. "Be careful around them, Sharrkan." His smirk stayed frozen in its place, unmoving as the warning sparked a chill that ran across his spine. Ja'far stared straight ahead, as if their small exchange didn't occur, before disappearing into the kitchen.

It took a moment for the Heliohaptian to regain his composure, pursing his lips before he shuffled around the counter.

"What did Sinbad want, Sharrkan?" Hakuei inquired, as he shifted over to their table.

Yamuraiha reached for her spoon just as the Heliohaptian snatched it away from her. "So you got some blue moon ice cream, huh?" Sharrkan questioned. It was obvious that he ignored the question.

"You didn't answer the question." Yamuraiha remarked, hand stretching out for her spoon.

Sharrkan's smirk didn't let up as he held it out of her reach. "Blue moon ice cream kinda reminds me of you hair, actually. But I bet it tastes better."

She glared as he scooped up a spoonful of the blue ice cream, skillfully avoiding her hand, before shoving it into his mouth. So he wasn't going to answer, now was he? So he still doesn't trust her. "_Whatever_ made you come to that conclusion, Sharrkan?" she drawled. "Was it the fact that my hair is made of dead cells?"

"So what did you guys order?" He asked, ignoring the heavy sarcasm. His hand twirled the spoon like a baton, away from Yamuraiha and out of her reach.

She frowned at the abnormally dull haze that veiled his usually eccentric green eyes. It was actually quite nerving.

"I got some horse milk ice cream." Hakuei smiled, gesturing to the white sphere plopped onto her white ceramic bowl. Whether she noticed the sudden darkness in Sharrkan's eyes or not, or if she just chose to ignore it was unclear.

Hakuryuu on the other hand obviously didn't notice, as a grin stretched across his face. "I got some mint chocolate chip ice cream!"

Sharrkan hummed. "A lot of ice cream today, huh?" He stole another bite of Yamuraiha's ice cream, who only huffed without protest. "Don't eat too much or else you'll get fat, Yamu!"

Yamuraiha narrowed her eyes at his teasing. "What's wrong with being fat?" She defended, hands instinctively covering her torso.

"Nothing!" He laughed, dumping the spoon back into her bowl. "Skinny or fat, it doesn't matter because either way, you'll still be cute." He winked at the end of his sentence, patently flirting.

If she hadn't noticed that the corners of his mouth stretched upwards more than it needed to, she would've blushed, telling him off in a flurry of incomprehensible words that most likely would've included "jackass" and "moron". Instead, she frowned, squinting her eyes as she scanned the details of his face. His smirk looked strained, almost as if it was forced, a sharp contrast to his easy, loose grin.

It was unnatural.

_Sharrkan…_ his name ran through her head as she furrowed her brows, _what's wrong with you?_

-x-

an:/ OKAY I'M SO SORRY FOR UPDATING A LITTLE LATE AND LEMME JUST SAY EXPECT UPDATES ONCE EVERY WEEK 'CAUSE MY MIND IS STRESSED, MY LEGS ARE SORE FROM GOD DAMN CROSS COUNTRY IN GYM AND THERE'S A SHIT LOAD OF ANIME I NEED TO WATCH. JUST SAYING. Oh yeah, I started (and I'm almost caught up) with Tokyo Ghoul. God dammit everyone was right, Kaneki didn't deserve all that shit. Like what the hell, he just wanted a pretty girlfriend, is that too much to ask? -cries- Anyways, thank you to all that reviewed _(XFangHeartX, Indigo, sachiko haruki, babylonrocks5, Mys974, evil-angel-sakura, _and _InvisibleShadowHunter)_ favorited _(evil-angel-sakura) _and followed _(evil-angel-sakura _and _Kaneki Evans)_! I'll probably close the poll next time I update, so y'all just wait, okay? And by the way, the country they're in isn't Sindria, since obviously Sindria is the cafe, so let's just make it Parthevia, AKA Sinbad's home country.

M'kay baii.

-Suka-chan


	16. Saturday: White Chocolate (Part 1)

**_disclaimer:/ I don't own Magi in any way, shape or form._**

-x-

"Wow! This is the orphanage?" Hakuei marveled at the light blue painted walls. She giggled as several kids tottered past her, laughing as they played with one another.

Yamuraiha smiled softly with a hum. "Yeah." She let out a chuckle as a child no older than 4 tugged onto Hakuryuu's white v-neck shirt, looking up at him with large curious eyes. Hakuryuu smiled shyly, giving the child a pat on the head, who giggled before running off.

"Oh, Yamuraiha! Nice to see you again." The light-blue haired caretaker smiled, pushing up his glasses.

The said blunette grinned warmly in return. "Nice to see you again, too, Ugo." She greeted cheerfully. "I brought some new friends along, if that's alright." A hand rose, gesturing towards the two Ren siblings.

"Oh don't worry Yamuraiha!" Ugo reassured. "It's always nice to have a few more helping hands."

Yamuraiha smiled. "This is Hakuei and Hakuryuu. They just moved here." she introduced.

Hakuei bowed, followed by her younger sibling. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mister Ugo." Ugo laughed lightly at their formalness.

"Just Ugo is fine, you know." Ugo waved it off, mirroring Yamuraiha's actions during her first meeting with the duo. "Oh, by the way, a new girl arrived a few days ago. She's older than others here, but she's still got a few more years until she can live on her own."

Yamuraiha nodded. "Okay, then. I'll be sure to meet her later. Thank you Ugo." She motioned for the two newcomers to follow her lead. "Come on. There's someone I'd like you to meet."

-x-

"These are your friends, Miss Yamuraiha?" Aladdin's big blue eyes peered up at the two Kou locals.

"Yes, they are, Aladdin. So you be nice to them, okay?" Yamuraiha smiled down at the younger blunette, patting his head.

Aladdin grinned up at them innocently, hands behind his back. "Hello! I'm Aladdin! What's your name?" He tilted his head.

"Hello Aladdin. I'm Hakuei. This is my younger brother Hakuryuu." Hakuei greeted, nudging Hakuryuu who smiled shyly. "Nice to meet you."

Aladdin laughed as they bowed. "Nice to meet you too!" He turned to Yamuraiha with a glance of a realization, quirking his head to the side. "Miss Yamuraiha, where's Mister Sharrkan?"

"A-Ah, sorry Aladdin," she apologized sheepishly, "Sharrkan couldn't make it today."

"Aw! Mister Sharrkan was fun to play with!" Aladdin pouted cutely, before brightening up once more. "Oh, that's right! I made a new friend too, Miss Yamuraiha! Lemme go get her!"

The young blunette bounded off in search of this mystery friend, before returning, tugging of the wrist of a nervous pink-haired girl carefully.

"Come on Morg!" He encouraged with a grin. The girl shifted forward shyly. "This is Morgiana! I call her Morg for short though. She's really nice, and kind, and strong!"

Hakuryuu tilted his head eyes squinting curiously at the girl. "This must be the new girl that Mister Ugo was telling us about, Yamuraiha."

Morgiana, as she was called, glanced down at her bare feet shyly, hands behind her back as she nervously rubbed her foot on the orphanage floor. A light pink hue coated her cheeks as she pursed her lips.

"I-It's nice to meet you." Her hand rose to tuck a strand of pink hair behind her ear.

"Wow, what pretty hair you have, Morgiana!" Yamuraiha complimented with a smile. "Are you a Fanalis?

Slowly the young girl nodded.

Yamuraiha giggled at her shyness. "Sharrkan has a friend who is a Fanalis. I haven't ever met him personally, but from what I can tell, he's a nice guy!"

Morgaina's pink eyes widened slightly. "R-Really?"

The blunette nodded with a smile. "Yeah." She confirmed. "His name is Masrur, and he's strong, and helpful!"

"Masrur…" Morgiana repeated fondly. "Um… I've always wanted to meet another Fanalis before..." She pursed her lips, before meeting the blunette's eyes. "M-May I ask you a question, Miss Yamuraiha?" Yamuraiha tilted her head, waiting for her to continue. "Who… Who is Sharrkan?"

Before she could answer, Aladdin chimed in cheerfully. "Mister Sharrkan is one of Miss Yamuraiha's friends!"

Yamuraiha nodded in confirmation. "Maybe next time, I can bring him here!" She winked. "I'll even get him to bring Masrur too. I'm sure you'll two will get along greatly!"

Morgiana's lips slowly quirked upwards into a smile. "T-Thank you, Miss Yamuraiha…"

"Ah, it's no problem!" She waved it off. "Don't worry about it."

Hakuei and Hakuryuu watched in fascination as Yamuraiha interacted easily with the Fanalis girl with a smile. She really was kind to the core, they concluded.

"You're so good with children, Yamuraiha!" Hakuryuu remarked in awe.

The said girl smiled, but didn't reply.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Hakuei jumped slightly, startled by the sudden vibration that shook in the pocket of her white jeans, but it seemed that the other's didn't notice. She pulled out her phone. "Please excuse me for a moment. I'm gonna take this." The others nodded, and she quickly excused herself from the small group.

Hakuei found herself in an unoccupied corner of the room a few moments later, and she took a glance at the number calling her. _Unknown…? Who would be calling her?_

Cautiously, she took the chance and answered. "Hello?"

A deep baritone voice rumbled from the speaker. "Is he there?"

Hakuei rose a brow. Was this a joke? "Excuse me?" She asked, bemusedly. "Who is this 'he' that you're talking about?"

"My idiot brother!" the voice replied as if the answer was obvious. "Who else would I be talking about?"

She furrowed her brow, taking another look at the caller ID confusedly. "Your 'idiot brother'?" she repeated with a tone of confusion. "I believe I don't follow."

The voice on the other end sighed, and it was hard for the Ren sibling to not pick up their frustration. "Sharrkan." Hakuei sensed the hint of impatience creeping into the voice's tone. "Is Sharrkan there?"

Hakuei's eyes widened, and she had to hold in a gasp of surprise. "I'm sorry," she hesitated, "but I don't believe I know who you are."

"Who am I?" The one on the other line "tch"ed. "I am Armakan. Armakan Amun-Ra."

-x-

"What do you mean he's not here?"

Ja'far sighed. "I apologize, Miss Yamuraiha, but Sharrkan has called in sick for the day. He hasn't shown up today, and there's little chance that he will." Ja'far pursed his lips, looking more annoyed than apologetic.

Yamuraiha scowled, and the Ren siblings behind her sighed. "That _idiot!"_ She all but screeched. Her face reddened as she realized that she may have attracted some unwanted attention, and she instantly quieted. "Do you have any idea of where he could be?"

"Who, Sharrkan?" The head of the purple-haired manager popped out from behind the doorway, and their eyes instantly locked on him. "He's probably at home. You need directions?"

Yamuraiha sighed, shaking her head. "No, no, it's fine Sinbad, I can just come back tomorrow."

"So the house is on XXXX Focalor Avenue. It's actually not that far from here if you take the shortcut on Crocell Street, instead of walking all the way around Valefor Drive." The older male obviously had ignored her, and was already on the way to telling her Sharrkan's personal information.

Yamuraiha blinked. "What?" A cough escaped her lips. "Oh, no, no, no, that's okay. I don't need his address, Sinbad, really, I could just come by tomorrow."

"Here's the key, just in case he doesn't answer." Sinbad handed her a small metal key, most likely spray painted gold. "He doesn't do that sometimes."

"Uh…" Yamuraiha glanced down at her hand. "Sinbad, is it really okay for you to give me the key to Sharrkan's house? I mean… is this illegal?" Yamuraiha sweatdropped, thumb running over the finer details.

Sinbad shook his head, purple ponytail swishing from side to side slightly. A smile played on his lips. "I wouldn't have given it to you if I didn't believe Sharrkan would trust you with it."

Yamuraiha rose brow. "_Sharrkan trusts me?_" she repeated. "I think you're mistaken."

Sinbad guffawed. "Oh he trusts you. I know." he assured her. "Although he doesn't show it, but he trusts you."

Yamuraiha pursed her lips at that, hand fully enclosing the key "Uh… Thanks, I guess…" She gave the key a small squeeze, before slipping it into her breast pocket. "I guess I can use this… I'll see you later Sinbad, Ja'far."

"Before you do, Yamuraiha," Ja'far cut in, handing the girl a small tupperware. "Do you mind giving some white chocolate to Sharrkan? He enjoys them whenever he gets ill."

Yamuraiha tilted her head, clutching the container with two hands carefully. "Okay then."

"Wait, Sinbad," Hakuei piped up before the blunette could take her leave. "May I talk to you?" Her eyes scanned the room. "In private, perhaps?"

Sinbad rose a brow, but didn't refuse. "Of course, Miss Hakuei." He nodded. "We can talk to my office."

Hakuei pursed her lips, bobbing her head slightly. "Yamuraiha, Hakuryuu," she turned to the two other teens, "go ahead without me."

"I'll wait for you, big sister." Hakuryuu chimed in, putting his two cents in. "You can leave without me too, Yamuraiha."

Hakuei glanced at him, before letting out a short "okay."

Yamuraiha quirked her head to the side, but she didn't comment on it. "Alright then. I guess I'll see you later then, Hakuei, Hakuryuu."

The younger Ren sibling waved at her, the elder simply nodded a farewell, before Yamuraiha finally shifted her way out of the cafe.

Hakuei turned back to Sinbad, an expression of seriousness masking her face.

"Come, Miss Hakuei. My office is right over here." Sinbad gestured for her to follow through the doorway to the kitchen, and she shuffled past the counter. Hakuryuu gazed at them curiously.

They moved into his office, before Sinbad closed the door. "So what does a beautiful lady such as yourself need from me?"

Hakuei ignored the flirt, biting her bottom lip. "How much would you say Sharrkan trusts you?"

Sinbad's eyes widened by a small fraction, and there is no doubt that the elder man is surprised by her question. "How much does Sharrkan trust me, you ask?"

She nodded.

Sinbad's brows furrowed. "Well, I'd say he trusts me a lot. We have gone through many hardships together."

"Does Sharrkan trust you with his deepest secrets?" Hakuei questioned, and suddenly Sinbad got a feeling he knew where the conversation was heading.

"Yes." Sinbad confirmed. "Yes he does."

Hakuei gazed into his golden eyes, squinting them slightly as if it would help to spot a lie. She found none.

She closed her eyes, preparing herself. "I see…" She took a deep breath, opening her eyes before locking them locking onto his.

"Do you perhaps know someone by the name of Armakan Amun-Ra?"

-x-

Yamuraiha stood in front of a larger than average house, a tall palm tree standing pridefully in the front lawn. A short fence of rocks surrounded it, leaving an opening so that people could walk to the front door.

Her hands clenched the tupperware in her arms.

_So this is Sharrkan's house…_ she thought, glancing at the vine of leaves hung off the walls. _It seems normal enough. I see no reason to hide this from me…_

Her finger reached to press the doorbell, and she could hear it ring from her place in front of the door. She waited a moment for a response of some sort, before she rung it again.

No one came to the door, and Yamuraiha was about to leave when she spotted a flash of white from one of the balconies above.

She pursed her lips, glancing at her pocket which held the key, before making a final decision.

Her fingers slipped into her breast pocket, pinching the key between her thumb and forefinger as she pulled it out.

Her hand guided the key to the keyhole, and she unlocked the door, pushing it open. _Oh dear Solomon, Sinbad better be right when he said that Sharrkan trusts me to walk into his house without his knowledge…_ the thought ran in her head as she stepped inside, making sure to lock the door behind her.

Yamuraiha's eyes instantly scanned the room. _There isn't anything wrong with the interior either._ She found herself looking at a porcelain vase with small details carved into them carefully. _Although it does look a little more fancy than I had expected._

The room was large, and she instantly noticed the many bare doorways and oriental wall decorations hung on the tan-painted walls. Her flats barely make a sound against the stone flooring as she made her way towards the matching staircase.

_So Sharrkan was on a balcony?_ She pursed her lips, as she trudged up the stairs._ It was most likely his room's balcony, right?_

Yamuraiha wandered around aimlessly, as she attempted to locate the Heliohaptian's room. Opening and closing doors, she was beginning to lose hope in finding Sharrkan.

"God dammit, Sharrkan…" She muttered. "Why are you so hard to find?"

"Well it would've been easier if you told me you were here so I could come to you." A voice rumbled from behind her, and she whirled around, finding the Heliohaptian standing with his hands on his hips. "Couldn't you have told me in advance or something?"

Yamuraiha huffed, crossing her arms as her lips formed a slight pout. "I _tried _to call you but you didn't answer."

Sharrkan 'tch'ed, leaning against the hallway wall. "How did you even find my house?" He stopped, as if contemplating something. "No, wait, before that, how did you even get in? I'm the only one here, and I'm pretty sure I didn't let you in."

"Uh…" Her eyes instantly glanced down at the metal key in her hand. "Ja'far said you were sick, so I came here to visit. Sinbad gave me a key. But he said you'd probably trust me with it so I just went along." She bit her lip.

Sharrkan rolled his eyes. "I probably should've known."

Yamuraiha's eyes narrowed, scrutinizing the Heliohaptian. "Why does Sinbad have a key to your house, anyways?"

He pursed his lips. "Well…" He coughed, scratching the back of his head. "This is his house, too."

Her eyes widened. "You live with Sinbad?" She asked rhetorically. "I thought you'd be living with your family."

Sharrkan furrowed his brows. "My family and I…" He paused, as if thinking through his answer carefully. "We aren't on the best of terms right now so…"

Yamuraiha rose a brow. "Really? What happened?" She pressed.

The Heliohaptian scowled, and instantly closed off. "None of your business."

She frowned. "Maybe it isn't, but that doesn't mean I can't know." Yamuraiha retorted.

"It's private, okay?" Sharrkan snapped, hotly taking a step forward.

Yamuraiha didn't flinch. "It's private?" She repeated. Her sea blue eyes locked onto his emerald green ones. "You know, I'm getting pretty tired of hearing that."

Sharrkan didn't speak, refusing to let down his walls.

But it was obvious that Yamuraiha didn't care. Her free hand clenched. "I'm just trying to help you, you know?" She bit her lip, restraining a low growl. "I can't do that if you don't tell me the damn problem! I know we haven't known each other for that long, but I do know that we're friends!"

"Yamu-"

She cut him off. "Shut up! I don't want to hear you talking right now!" She snapped. "It's so frustrating! _You're_ so frustrating! One minute you're kissing me, and the next, you push me away!"

Yamuraiha glared straight into his widened eyes. Shock was scrawled all over the Heliohaptian's face. "If you don't want to tell me what the hell is wrong with you, then fine!" Her hands gripped the box of chocolates Ja'far had her deliver, before she chucked it at Sharrkan's head. "Take your damn chocolates, I'm leaving!"

She turned on her heel, teal hair whipping around. Her eyes were tearing up, from frustration or sadness, she couldn't really tell, but whatever the reason, they were stinging.

She whipped her hair, turning her nose upwards as she prepared to stalk away.

Sharrkan stared at her back, a look of regret immediately replacing the one of anger. "Wait... Yamu..."

He grabbed her arm tightly, prohibiting her from proceeding any further. She twisted her torso to look at him, patent annoyance etched across her face.

"Let go of me you god damn jackass!" She hissed at him, attempting to shake him off. If he heard or not, he didn't show it. Only a blank look glazed over his eyes. "What the hell do you want?!"

His hand tugged on her arm, and she flinched beforehand, bracing herself as she lost her footing. She fell into his chest, and immediately, she felt his muscular arm wrap around her in a tight embrace, his face buried into the crook of her neck.

Her brows furrowed as she attempted to shake him off.

"W-What are you doing-" She stopped struggling, feeling a light shaking. His shoulders were shaking. "Sharrkan-"

Her shoulder was wet.

"You really want to know?" She didn't answer his small whisper. But he didn't wait for a reply anyways.

"It all started when I was young…"

-x-

an:/ Guess who is here with a new chapter? So, y'all voted, and y'all like 1st person POV better, SO, I guess the next chapter is gonna be in Sharrkan's POV. Or possible Yamuraiha's POV, but I haven't figured out a way to approach her view yet. Thank you to all the reviewers _(XFangHeartX, jojoleelee1, fandomizer, ElephantLover69, Indigo, Gold Sparrow, Pokkit, .Autumn, nadawiie,_ and _Aafj1998_), new followeres, _(Pokkit, NeverStory, MageorWitch, witheverytouch, nsopki2677, .Autumn, _and _Aafj1998) _and all those who favorited _(Pokkit, Kanna Snow-chan, nsopki2677, .Autumn, _and _AlltheAnimeLove)_! WE'VE REACHED 100 REVIEWS! SO YAY! SPECIAL CHAPTER THAT'S SPLIT INTO TWO! Anyways there's a dude in my school known as Jeremiah, and he raps like during the Talent Show, he grabbed a mic and literally started to rap. Or during probably one of the most important presentations of our school year, his group forgot shit, and he started rapping about I think it was bullying, but I'm not sure. All I heard was, "JEREMIAH! AKA CHOCOLATE DROP IN THE HOUSEEEE!" Honestly, I'm not sure if my school is the best, or possibly the worst. Oh yeah, has anyone ever heard of what'sitcalleduh utaites? IF YOU HAVE KANSERU IS MY BAE OKAY.

M'kay baii.

-Suka-chan


End file.
